All in the Family
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: When Dot Branning goes to the cemetery to pay her respects to her friend, she encounters a young adolescent and suspects he's causing trouble. But this boy has a huge secret and thus begins a path of love, betrayal, murder and most importantly, the meaning of family. It's rated M for violence in later chapters and for bad language.
1. Chapter 1 The Boy

The cemetery was deserted and Dot Branning felt the familiar sadness overcome her as she walked across the grass towards the grave of her best friend Ethel Skinner. She made frequent visits to the cemetery primarily because she was getting on in age and she didn't know how much time she had left. She came towards the grave and laid the flowers against the headstone, "Oh Ethel, I miss you time and time again." She said sadly as she knealt in front of the headstone. "Jim's in a care home now and I can't help but feel guilty about him being stuck in there. He should be with family." Dot always talked to the grave as she believed that Ethel listened to her wherever she was. "Anyway I can't stand here chatting all day, I promised Mr Phadoulpous that I do overtime at the laundrette, I'll come again next week." But as she got up, she noticed a figure lurking by the graves of members of the beale family and decided to investigate and as she got nearer and nearer, she saw the figure was that of an adolescent boy.

He was tall for his age, he had dark brooding looks and it was clear at first glance that he was handsome but he also was scruffy looking, dressed head to foot in a grey tracksuit, his hair was greasy and he looked unshaven. "Oh, I say young man, you shouldn't parade in a cemetery dressed like that, this is a resting place for the dead and quite frankly you are being disrespectful!", she shrieked. The boy started swaying slightly and Dot suspected that he was drunk. "Where are your parents young man or more to the points, who are your parents?!", the boys eyes became unfocused and he was seeing two Dots instead of one, then he spoke faintly, "Carol Jackson and David Wicks. I'm their son." And then he collapsed.

The last thing he saw before he entered unconsciousness was Dot frantically yelling for help while a passerby phoned for an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2 The Boys Tale

Harley Wicks' s eyes flickered open as the sound of the heart monitor was beeping. He saw a group of nurses walking around and wondered where he was. His vision started becoming clearer and then he saw the old woman whom he encountered in the cemetery sitting at his bedside and reading from what looked like a prayer book. He slowly began to sit up and Dot who had been transfixed by certain passages in the bible looked up, "How are you feeling?", She asked, noticing how the boy in front of her looked the spitting image of David Wicks but he had Carols dark blue eyes and her slender frame. He was clearly a mixture of Branning and Wicks. "I'm ok, Mrs uh?", he didn't know her name, "Branning. Dorothy Branning.", She said with a smile and Harley smiled back,"Oh,your my grandads wife ain't ya?", he exclaimed, his handsome face lighting up and Dot smiled again, "That's right. So, why did you collapse?", She asked again, intrigued by her husband's long lost grandson. Harley looked at her and shrugged, "I took some pills earlier today, I thought they were aspirin but I thought wrong didn't I?", he saw Dot raise her eyebrows, "I didn't try to kill myself if that's what your thinking!", his voice was rising and Dot was stunned. Then he felt guilty, "I'm sorry Mrs Branning. I just had to come here and see my parents that's all." A Doctor came in then clutching a folder, "Hello Harley I'm Doctor Spencer, I've been examining you and I'm pleased there won't be any long term damage.", Harley smiled, "Thanks Doc, can I go home now?", he asked and the Doctor nodded but then he looked serious, "Try and be careful about what you take in the future." He said firmly but he smiled again. As he began getting dressed, Dot said kindly, "Look, why don't you come home with me, eh?" Harley was surprised then, "Are you sure Mrs Branning?", he asked, not sure whether she was joking or not. Dot nodded, "Yes, you can stop with me for a while until your back on your feet." Harley gave her a warm smile, "Ok then, let me just get changed." And dot left the room. Ten minutes later, they left the hospital.

Once back home, Harley admired the house and how clean and homely it looked. Dot led him into the kitchen and he sat down at the table, Dot put the kettle on. "Do you know I never suspected Carol getting pregnant, whether I'm blind as a bat or not remains to be seen." She exclaimed as she put the hot water into the tea pot. She then joined him at the table and said in a serious voice, "Now I don't want to be contradicting Harley but are you sure they are your real parents?", Harley nodded, "Yeah, they are. My so called mum told me everything, she's my real moms sister so that makes her my aunt." Dot nodded then, eager for the boy to tell his tale. Harley took a sip of tea and spoke again, "I'm seventeen years old. Well nearly. My birthday ain't till July. My mum and dad go back a long way, he got her pregnant at fourteen and he was forced to leave her because Uncle Derek beat him up. Nasty bastard. Anyway, they reunited years later and they started an affair but mom had married this bloke at that point. Alan Jackson. Then Dad was sent away by Nana Pat and not long after my real mother discovered she was pregnant with me." He took another sip of tea, "She was gonna have an abortion but she couldn't go through with it. Then April, my adoptive mother discovered she couldn't get pregnant so mum decided to have the baby for her. I was born and I was given away." Dot looked at him and realised he was be I g serious, "Does your father know you exist?", She asked and Harley nodded again, "Yeah, Nana Pat seen to that. He was staying with my Uncle Simon at the time. But I've never seen him ans I've never seen my mum either. Anyway, I only found out about my real parents when I found my birth certificate in the wardrobe and April told me 's why I'm here." Dot felt pity for this boy but she hoped that what she was going to tell him would lighten his spirits. "Your mother and father got married last month and they live across the square.", She said and Harleys eyes widen with surprise, "You mean they live here?", he asked, then his face broke into a smile then Dot said, "Your mother also had breast cancer but she's fine now." Harley digested the information given and was really pleased with what he had found out. But the question was, were his parents gonna be happy to see him?


	3. Chapter 3 A whole new home

Harley had been in Albert Square for two weeks and still couldn't pluck up the courage to reveal himself to his parents, Dot had been a tremendous help to him, providing him with food, security and love while Dot loved having him over to stay, he was a great comfort to her and they were family, he was her husband's grandson after all. One afternoon Harley was getting dressed when he heard commotion coming from outside, he went to a window and opened it, a girl was arguing with a blonde haired boy and was putting her hands over her stomach. Harley then realised the girl was pregnant and sighed. His own mother had his elder sister at fifteen but had somehow managed to be a good mother, he really wanted to know her and his father but he couldn't find the courage to go and see them, they only lived in the next street. He watched the girl run of in tears and stared at the blonde boy for a while then he saw him staring, "What the fuck are you looking at?!", He yelled up to Harley and he realised that the boy had to be older than him, "Nothing mate. Why are you giving that girl grief for? She's pregnant." Peter Beale rolled his eyes, "I wasn't giving her grief, she's been stealing from me." He yelled up to the window, "How do you know it's her?", Harley responded, "Because it can't be anyone else's, that's why." Harley shut the window then and finished getting dressed before going downstairs, Dot was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when she saw Harley come in, "oh Harley, good morning. I'm just preparing breakfast do you want anything?", She said merrily, Harley shook his head, "No, it's alright Dot, I'm going for a walk around the square, see if I can get a job." He kissed on the cheek and walked out of the house.

Going past Arthur Fowlers bench, he saw the girl crying and holding her stomach and for a minute he thought she was in pain, he walked past her. "Are you alright, Love?" He said kindly and the girl looked up, seeing the handsome boy sitting beside her. Cindy Williams was in her second trimester, the father of her child was TJ Spraggen but he had left only the day before after his father had decided to give his ex wife another chance and move away from the square. Cindy had been devastated by this and to top it all Peter was accusing her of stealing, it wasn't fair. "Listen, you can talk to me, im not going to judge you.", Harley said reassuringly and Cindy wiped her eyes, "My brothers accused me of something I haven't done and the father of my baby has left me." She said through her tears, she saw Harley look at her in pity and suddenly became defensive, "I'm not a slag alright?!" Harley was taken aback, "I never said you was, my mum was a teenager when she had my sister. I'm Harley by the way." He added and Cindy smiled at him, "I'm Cindy. I never knew my mum, she died after I was born, my aunt looked after me though. What about your mum and Dad?", She asked and Harley didn't answer her. He was worried that she wouldn't believe him. "Oh my aunt looked after me too, I'm adopted. My real parents live here." He said quickly, Cindy didn't understand him at first. Then she smiled, "I'm sure that we will be happy to see you. Anyway, I've got to go to school now, I'll see you around." And she left.

Harley was leaning against the car lot wall later that night. He had managed to secure a job on the stalls and worked close by to a red head with a fiery temper then had learned that her name was Bianca Butcher, his long lost sister. He was happy he had secured a job there now. He still was reluctant to reveal his identity to his parents though and didn't think he ever would. He was brought out of his reverie when a woman approached him, "Are you ok?", she called,Harley flinched. Then he got a better view of her, she was a nice looking woman, very pretty, wearing a brown coat and with her hair in a bun. Harley then noticed that he and her looked alike and the woman could see that too. Harley was had seen a photo of her. "Do I know you?", She asked, looking him up and down, transfixed. "No!" He said quickly and he ran in the direction of Dots house. Dot was in the living room watching hers and Jim's wedding video, Harley went in and sat beside her, "Good news Dot, I've got a job." He said and Dot smiled, "Oh that's great news. Here, come and have a look at this." She said and Harley joined her at the sofa, he stared at the tv and was transfixed by the old man dancing with Dot, "That's your grandfather Jim. He's in a care home now." She said in a sad voice and Harley took her hand as they watched the video together.

When Harley went to bed that night he thought back to the woman he had encountered at the car lot. She looked familiar somehow and he was intrigued and curious to know how he knew her. Then he remembered he had a photo somewhere and decided to have a look. He rummaged through drawers and through the wardrobe before finally coming across a box underneath his bed. Pulling it out, he put it on the bed, emptying it before finally coming across a photo. Then he realised who the woman was. The woman he had encountered was his long lost mother. Carol Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4 The unknown finding

Over the next few days, Harley was intrigued by the identity of his mother. She hadn't change abit from the photo he had seen of her around the time of his conception only difference was she was older. He should have revealed himself then and there but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

One Thursday afternoon, Harley was working on the stall when he spotted someone hovering over the clothes stall, Harley kept a close eye on her and when she grabbed a small black skirt, he went up to her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, "Oi, what the fuck are you doing?!", she shouted as Harley dragged her towards Bianca. "Caught her nicking." Harley said to Bianca who looked surprised. The girl removed herself from his grasp and shouted, "I weren't fucking nicking! I was gonna pay for them!", and she took out her purse from her jeans pocket taking out a tenner and passing it to Bianca who took it and gave her the skirt in a bag. The girl stuck her fingers at Harley who scowled at her. Then Bianca turned on him, "Harley, What do you think your playing at?!", she snapped and Harley stood there not answering, "Your losing me customers. Go on, your sacked! Your bloody useless!", she shouted and Harley stormed off. Why didn't he tell Bianca about he really was when he applied? She wouldn't have believed him though, would have thought he was a nutter with nothing better to do but say he was something he wasn't. He walked up Albert Square and watched the residents in their day to day activities, Winston selling stuff on the market, Ian cleaning tables outside his cafe and his mother. His mother. Carol was helping Ian with the costumers outside and was oblivious to the knowledge that her long lost son was watching her. But seeing him for the first time a few days ago had brought up the past and when she had to make the hardest decision to save her marriage. The boy had looked familiar somehow and Carol had a sneaking suspicion that he was the son that had been brought up by her sister. She had to know more about him and she hoped to see him again. And then out of the corner of her eye she saw him. Harley was standing in the middle of the square looking at her. She blinked her eyes and looked in the same direction again but this time he was gone.

Harley ran up the alleyway, dodging people as he ran. Finally he took refuge behind the car lot. she was starting to suss him out now, he knew it. He sunk downwards and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He couldn't go back to Dot and tell her he didn't have a job because he feared that she would tell him to leave and then he would have to go back but he couldn't, now knowing that April wasn't his biological mother. He buried his face in his hands, not knowing what to do.

"Excuse me, are you alright?", a voice called out and Harley jumped to his feet. A man approached him, a tall dark, handsome middle aged man dressed in a suit walked towards him, "Yeah I'm ok." Harley responded, the bloke got further to him. He looked him over and then said, "Don't I know you? Oh yeah, your that lad who got the sack from the stall. Bit stupid that, concluding that someone was nicking when they weren't. But still we all make mistakes." He said in a patronising tone and Harley felt an urge to punch him but instead he barged past him and walked onwards. "Never mind mate. You can always get a job in the cafe." The man called after him, Harley walked faster up the square, in the direction of the square.

He was unaware that the man he had just spoken too was his biological father.

David Wicks.


	5. Chapter 5 Harleys birthday drama

It was Harleys 17th birthday and Dot awoke him early with a full English breakfast and a cup of tea which Harley enjoyed and thanked Dot politely for then she gave him a present that made him blush with embarrassment, a pale green jumper, the very sort of which his grandad wore. "You'll be like a miniature version of your grandfather." Dot remarked proudly and Harley smiled and acted enthusiastic but secretly he wouldn't be seen dead in the jumper. Harley then went upstairs and opened the loose floor board, he grabbed a wide shoe box which had been given to him by his adoptive mother after he had learned that she wasn't his real mother. Inside the box, on the top, were a collection of birthday and Christmas cards. He opened the birthday cards one by one and all of which had the same message,

"Dear Harley.

Happy birthday.

Lots of Love

C

Xxxx

He felt himself tearing up knowing that Carol had wanted to be a part of his life but hadn't been allowed too, he also felt himself crumbling because there was no cards of his real father, giving Harley the impression that he wasn't interested in him. Bollocks to him. If he couldn't be bothered to send at least a card then he wasn't worth knowing. Then Harley felt guilty for thinking like that, he was still his father at the end of the day, he was half the reason he existed. He was about to put the cards back under the floor board when the door opened and Dot appeared with two more birthday cards.

"What are you doing Harley?" She asked looking over his shoulder at the shoebox, Harley tried to cram the cards back in and make sure that the other stuff didn't fall out in the process, he was yet to see those. But Dot, despite her advancing age, was to quick for him. She seen the birthday cards. "Whose are they from?", She asked as Harley put them into the shoebox, taking a deep breath, "My real mom. She cared for me but yet she couldn't be a mother to me." Harley mumbled and Dot placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look Harley, I can give you the address, don't you think you should tell your mother and father who you are?", She said gently but Harley shook his head furiously, "No and besides my dad won't want to know me anyway. Couldn't be bothered to send me a card!", He said furiously as he shoved the box under the floor board. Dot promptly left the room leaving the cards on the bedside table. Harley picked them up and opened them, One was off Cindy the other was of Peter. Harley smiled to himself and decided to go and spend his birthday money, courtesy of April who had sent it him.

In the square, Harley was eyeing up a pair a jeans on the Market when a tough looking Brown haired boy approached him, "Alright mate, not seen you here before." He said in a friendly tone and Harley smiled at him, "I'm new to the square. My name's Harley." The other smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Jay. Jay Brown. Got your eye on anything?", he added when he saw Harleys eyes wander onto the pair of jeans, "Those Jeans look alright, it's my birthday today." Harley said and Jay replied, "Happy Birthday Mate. Better be quick with those jeans though, someone else was eyeing them up." Harley approached the stall and picked the jeans up, he took them to Bianca who didn't look to happy to see him but who served him anyway. "See you around, I've got to get ready for work." Jay said then he walked away.

Later when it approached half past eight and after a day just strolling around the square,Harley began walking up the alleyway when he heard footsteps follow him. He turned around and saw a burly looking boy standing behind him sporting a scowl on his face and clenching his fists, "Where's the jeans?!", He thundered as he grabbed Harley by the scruff of the neck and pinned him against the wall. "I brought them first mate!", Harley stammered as he felt a hand go round his throat, "Yeah well I fucking saw them first and you nicked them and I want them, now fucking hand them over, you thieving bastard!", He shouted and Harley dropped the bag onto the floor making sure his birthday money didn't fall out of his Jean pocket. The other boy grabbed the bag and then turned on Harley once again, "I think you need to be taught some matters." He said in a smug nasty voice and punched Harley in the stomach then he did it again and then he threw him on the floor...

"Oi!", shouted a voice and a man ran towards the alleyway, the boy legged it up the street and the man gave up running and went back to Harley,"You ok?", he asked in a concerned tone of voice as he pulled Harley onto his feet. "I'm fine." Harley stammered as he clutched his stomach. "I don't know why people think it's ok to rob others." The man remarked to himself then on closer look Harley realised this was the same man who approached him not so long ago by the car lot. Unbeknownst to him, the man was his real father. "I think I'm gonna be ok now. Thanks for your help." Harley said genuinely and tried to walk through bridge street but David put his hand on his shoulder, "You sure your ok because you've just had your guys kicked in?", he asked but Harley was desperate to get back to Dot before she started to worry, "I'm fine mate really. But thanks for your help anyway." He said kindly before he legged it up the street. He made it to Dots within a few minutes.

He was unaware someone was watching him.

The next day Harley, once more deciding to go out into the square, went straight to the park where he watched mother's strolling with their babies and little children playing on the playground equipment. "Hello Harley." Cindy called as she made her towards him, Harley smiled back and gave her a hug, feeling her baby bump against his stomach, "Alright Cindy? Baby well on?", he asked referring to the baby that Cindy was having. Cindy smiled at him, "Fine. I'm getting back ache though and I'm craving weird stuff like mayonnaise and feral together and jam and bacon sandwiches. Did you get my birthday card?", She asked walking with him towards the park, Harley nodded, "Yeah, thanks. So what are you doing? Ain't you supposed at school?", he remarked cheekily, making tutting noises as well, Cindy raised her eyebrows at him, "Never had you down as the type of person who obeyed by the rules. I'm bunking off with some friends today and I'm meeting them in the park, do you want to meet them?", Harley nodded and they sat on the swings. At last three people arrived, two boys and a girl, "Harley, I'd like you to meet Rebecca, Liam and Ryan." Harley smiled at them all and they smiled back, "Got any fags mate?", Ryan asked and Harley noticed that Liam and Rebecca looked uncomfortable, he shook his head, "No mate sorry." He said honestly and Ryan shrugged, grabbing what looked like a bottle of Vodka from his bag, "None for me obviously. Ask them two if they want a swig." Said Colindy pointing at Rebecca and Liam who looked as if they didn't want to be there in the first place. Harley stepped in then, "Here let me have a swig. I'm parched." Ryan shrugged again and gave him the bottle, which Harley then took several swigs from. This was a bad idea as he started to feel light headed. Liam then lit himself a fag and began to take several drags from it, feeling confident now. Rebecca was about to take the day from him, when a voice bellowed.

"Liam Butcher! You are in serious trouble!"

Harley almost fell of the swing when he saw where the voice was coming from. Bianca marched up the park and seeing the half empty bottle of vodka and packet of fags, she seized Liam by his arm and shouted, "What the hell do you think your doing?!", liam was about to answer when Bianca immediately spotted Harley, "Oh I might have known you would be involved. Didn't like the fact that you got the sack so you decide to get my son drunk and smoking his lungs out?! You scumbag, you stay away from my family!", she shouted and Harley felt humiliated then Bianca grabbed Rebecca by the arm, "You wait till I tell your mom what you've been up too an all!", and she dragged them both away. Cindy stook her fingers at Bianca and laughed but Harley didn't feel like laughing. Then, realising that Harley was upset, Cindy put her arm around him, "I'm sorry about that, didn't think she would see us." Harley was angry now, "Well you thought fucking wrong didn't you?!", He yelled and he stormed off towards the back of the car lot.

Once there he cried with the unfairness of the fact that Bianca, his full sibling whom he shared a mum and a dad with, had accused him of trying to get her son and niece drunk. Then a thought occured to him. If Liam and Rebecca were cousins then this meant Harley was their uncle. He had communicated with his niece and nephew without realising it. Liam had to be a year younger than him at least and Rebbecca a few year younger. Harley was amazed. But what about his dad? The one person he wanted answers from. He could go to the address that Dot had for him but it was pointless. He probably wouldn't know who he was anyway.

He was unaware that both his mother and father were in the car lot now, pumping away at each other while there were no customers. Whenever the car lot was unbusy David would close early and he and Carol would have sneaky fun against the desk or on the could hear banging coming from inside but thought that it was something being mended or maybe the heater was playing up. He left the area a few minutes later, going home to his stepgrandmother, the only person who knew his true parentage and who had sworn to keep it a secret.


	6. Chapter 6 Does he ever care?

David was in the car lot sipping on a glass of wine while reading several documents of the MOTs of some new cars that had just arrived, Max had gone into town and David was left to occupy the car lot until he returned which wouldn't be for an hour and a half. That was typical of him, leaving David to keep things up and running single handedly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Oh so youve decided to come back have you? Realised youve got a business to run?", David ranted thinking it was Max, "Oh thats a fine way to speak to your wife." Carol said sarcastically and David turned on his heel, "Oh baby, its you." David mumbled as he greeted her with a passionate kiss, Carol wrapped her arms around him, "Do you fancy a shag Mr Wicks?" She asked as she rubbed his chest, loosing the buttons, David moaned as Carol began rubbing his nipples, pinching them and leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on each other them causing to him to instantly become erect. "Come here." He growled as he gently pushed her onto the desk, grabbing her jeans and pulling them down before throwing them across the floor Carol began unbuttoning her blouse revealing her lacy bra underneath. "Oh Carol, your so beautiful." David whispered, unfastening his trousers and dropping to the floor, his hard on visible through the material of his boxers, "Oh your a big boy David." Carol moaned as David put his hand down her knickers while she unhooked her bra, her nipples stiff with arousal and the cool chill of the car lot office. David withdraw his hand and began cupping her breasts, enjoying their fullness and loving the feeling of her nipples against his fingers. David lifted her up and placed her back on the desk, slowly sliding his erection into her core causing them both to moan loudly, he pumped in and out of her hard and though slow to begin with, soon picked up the pace. "Oh baby!" Carol moaned loudly as David got even more harder and the pace got quicker, Davids laptop fell on the floor and the desk began to rock and for a minute David feared it would break. "Oh Carol, Im gonna cum very hard!" David groaned deeply and as soon as Carol came, shouting his name, he soon followed shooting his load inside of her. He lifted her onto her feet and held her close, "I love you David." Carol stammered as she tried to regulate her breathing, David then kissed her hungrily and they just held each other for a while. Then Carol left, blowing David a kiss before she went.

Harley was walking past the markets ignoring Bianca who was giving him a death stare, he knew he had to reveal his identity to her, not that it would make any difference, she probably hated his guts now since that incident in the park. Just then, Cindy ran towards him, her hands on her baby bump, "Harley! Are you alright?" she asked as she caught up with him, Harley ignored her and quickened the pace but Cindy still followed, "Harley, im sorry what happened last week, i didn't mean for you to get in trouble." She said in an apologetic tone but Harley started shouting, "Well you did get me in fucking trouble! But im not thinking about me, im thinking about your unborn baby! Don't you care about that baby?! You drink when your pregnant, you misbehave, you bunk of school. Don't you realise that your putting your baby's life in danger?!" Cindy stared at him, humiliated and angry that someone no much older than her with giving her a lecture about her baby, "At least when the baby's born, i will be keeping it and not giving it away like your parents did with you. You don't know how hard it is to be pregnant at fifteen, the things you have to give up, the plans you had that disappear. At least i will love my baby which is more than what could be said about your parents and you! How does it feel to be unwanted and unloved by your real family?", she added with a sneer which caused Harley to yell, "Where's your dad then?! I don't doubt your mom loved you in the brief time she was alive but where's your dad eh?!" and he stormed off in the direction of the cafe.

Harley sat around the back and hid himself in a magazine he had brought on the way. The tears were stinging his eyes, he knew his mother loved him and had wanted to be a part of his life but he wasnt so sure about his dad, he knew he existed because his Nana pat had notified him having been aware of Carols pregnancy in the first place but yet he didnt send presents or cards on birthdays and christmas's and Harley didnt even know what he looked like. Maybe Cindy was right. Maybe his father didnt love him thats why he didnt bother to see him.

Carol and David arrived at the cafe a few minutes later while Harley continued to read his magazine. They sat together and were feeding each other their cakes, Then Carol spoke, "David, can i ask you something?" David nodded, "You know you can darling. Whats the matter?", he asked worried that something was wrong. Carol held her tea in her hands nervously then said quietly, "Do you often think about our baby boy that April adopted?" David stared at her for a few moments then hung his head and said quietly, "Sometimes. I think you did the right thing in allowing your sister to look after him but sometimes i think about him and wonder what hes getting up too?" Carol nodded and took hold of his hands, then David spoke again honestly, "Since weve been married, hes been on my mind more and more and i keep thinking about what would have happened if i stayed. Would he have been adopted or would I have been man enough to start fatherhood all over again?" Carol nodded again then she said sadly, "I think about him all the time and i will never forgive Alan for making me get rid of him, he said that he was prepared to forgive me but he wouldnt have a reminder around and when April found out she couldnt get pregnant, thats when Alan suggested that he would be adopted. But since that day, i cant get him outta my mind, I so wanted to be a mother to him but yet I couldnt." David saw her eyes tear over and he rubbed her back, "I know you did. I wish I did stay." Carol then replied seriously," Would you ever track him down now?", David shrugged, "Im not sure because its been seventeen years and a part of me is glad he isnt here because then there would be alot of explaining to do and Max would go apeshit but the other half of me wants him here so that i can tell him that we would have kept him if we had the choice." Around the back, Harley, who had heard every word, was crying silently. The man who had spoken to him a few times since he had been in the square was his biological father. He often wondered why they looked so alike and now the reason had just been put forward. So David did love him after all. But Harley was still angry and he still wanted answers.

The next morning, Harley watched David leave to go the Car lot and felt an urge to storm over and have it out with him but he resisted because David would think he was stark raving mad. Instead, he decided to go and see Jay who worked at the Arches hoping that there was a job for him there. While he was walking, he encountered the girl whom he had wrongfully accused of nicking, "OI, your the chap who nearly got me in trouble!" she shouted and Harley saw that she was alone, she was pushing a pram. "Yeah, sorry about that, ive been meaning to apologize to you for a while now." Harley said in a low voice and the girl looked at him and then she gave a small smile, "No harm done, i suppose. My names Lola, whats yours?" "Harley. Is that your baby?" He asked, pointing at the pram, Lola nodded, "Yeah, her names Lexi. Shes nearly two." Harley smiled at Lexi who smiled back, "Shes a pretty little thing." Harley said sadly then a voice called out, "Lola! There you are!" It was Peter who upon seeing Harley highfived him, "Alright Mate?" Harley said fondly as Peter put his arm around Lola, "Good thanks. I take it you met my girlfriend,Lola Pearce." He added and Lola smiled at Harley in an embarrassed way. "Im on my way to the arches. I better go. Nice meeting you Lola and you Lexi." Harley said then Peter and Lola walked in the opposite direction with Harley and Lola exchanging glances at each other.

"You alright?" Jay called as Harley arrived at the arches, watching him put a tyre on a new car. Harley nodded, "Yeah, i was wondering if there were any jobs going." Harley asked, Jay stopped what he was doing, "You want a job here?" He asked amazed and Harley nodded then Jay called out, "Phil! Theres someone here who wants a job, is there any available?" Hsrley then saw a middle aged tough looking bald man come towards him, Harley then new that he was none other than Phil Mitchell, April had told him alot about him and his brother Grant. "Mr Mitchell, i was wondering if there was anything I could do here." Harley asked, trying to be brave, he knew better than to cross one of the Mitchell brothers. Phil walked round him, admiring him and he had a feeling he reminded him of someone he knew. "We need an extra tyre changer if you fancy the job." He concluded after seeing that he was more than capable of changing a tyre. Harleys face lit up and Jayy smiled at him, thankful that he wouldnt be changing tyres alone.

As Harley started working, he thought about he would reveal his identity to Carol and David then he realised he had to get close to one of them at least and when he saw David leave the Car Lot to go home later that afternoon, he knew exactly what to do.


	7. Chapter 7 An Apology and an achievement

Harley awoke early a few days later. He was due at work in one hour and knew that David would be visiting the Arches later that day in order to see about a set of new cars to be sold at the car lot. Harley saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to him without him letting on who he was. Dressed in his overalls, he headed downstairs where Dot was sitting with Father Stephens,

"Morning Harley. This is father Stevens. I was just telling him that your gonna be coming to church on Sunday's." Dot said. Father Stephens smiled at him.

"Hello Harley. Dots told me all about you. I can't wait for you to come to church." He said pleasantly and Harley smiled at him, nodding as he put his shoes on. He kissed Dots cheek then.

"Can't stop Dot. I've got to go to work. See you later." He said before he headed out the door. He pulled his face at the idea of going to church, imagining that Peter, Jay, Cindy and Lola would take the piss out of him being seen on the arm of Dot Branning. But Dot meant well of course. She always did. Then he remembered he wasnt speaking to Cindy after her bitchy remarks. Then he thought maybe he had been a bit harsh on her. After all she was pregnant and on her own without the father. He made a note to himself to go and see her after work. To apologise to her.

While working at the arches, Harley was blowing up a tyre to put onto a car when Jay stopped and greeted a pretty blonde haired girl who had stopped by. Then seeing Harley looking, Jay introduced her.

"Harley, this is my other half, Abi Branning."

Harley stopped dead. Branning? Branning? Another relative. She had to be one of Uncles Max' s girls. Max was aware of his existence of course but only because he believed he was April's child and not Carols. Abi stared at him for his few seconds then exclaimed.

"Oh my God. Harley, is that you? Your aunt April's boy ain't ya?", Harley smiled at her and nodded. Then Abi gave him a hug and Jay raised his eyebrows,

"So, your a branning then, Mr man of mystery?", he remarked with a chuckle and Harley went red with embarrassment then Max appeared. Upon seeing Harley, he looked taken aback.

"Alright, Harley? When did you get here?", He asked, looking him up and down. Harley swallowed and said honestly,

"I've been here for nearly two months, Uncle Max. I work here and I live with Dot and I'm not going back home." Max was about to say something else when David appeared.

"Billy! Is the car ready or what?!", He called out and Billy called back,

"Ready now! Go round the back!"

Then David went round the back with Harley watching him, he returned a few minutes later, looking very impressed.

"The car looks good. Who mended it?", he asked and Jay responded quickly,

"Harley did, he's a expert he is at that sort of thing." David then turned towards Harley and said genuinely

"Good Work Harley. Looks like New. Good stuff." Harley smiled brightly, "Thanks David." He said with pride, secretly pleased that his dad loved his work.

At four o clock, Harley finished work and decided to see Cindy. He knew that lived with Peter and his dad Ian so he knew the address. He was near the house when Max stopped him.

""Oi, Harley! I want a word with you!", He called in a furious tone of voice and Harley stayed rooted to the spot.

"I want to know why you are in Walford and why you won't go back home?" He asked in a demanding tone of voice, Harley scowled at him for a few seconds before saying furiously.

"I'm in Walford because most of my family is here, I'm not getting on with my mum and I don't want to go home to her, is that a fucking crime?!"

"You have no idea how much your mum has cared for you and given you what you wanted! April's your mum and you should be grateful for what you've got! I suggest you get your stuff and go home and make it work with April because she is your mum!", Max shouted before heading home. Harley stuck his fingers up at him

"If only you fucking knew, Uncle Max." He muttered as he walked up the street.

He knocked the door of Ian's house and waited for a response. At last Ian came to the door and seeing the attractive young man in the dirty overalls, looked at him disapproving and said,

"Can I help you?"

Harley nodded, "Is Cindy in? I want to talk to her.", He said politely but Ian shook his head,

"She is in but I'm not having her see anyone. She needs rest." He shot at Harley but Cindy, having heard Harleys voice called out,

"Ian! Don't shut the door! I want to see him!"

Ian sighed but got out of Harleys way wondering why he looked so familiar. Harley went in the living room where Cindy was sitting looking a photograph and smiling sadly at it.

"Hello Cindy. I wanted to apologize to you for the way I treated you." Harley said apologetically, Cindy looked up at him and patted the sofa seat for him to sit beside her which he did.

"No, I should apologize. I shouldn't have got you involved with what I was getting up too and I shouldn't have been so nasty about you being adopted. I'm sorry."

She gave him a hug then Harley saw the picture. It was of a pretty young woman with blonde hair and smiling. Cindy was staring at it with so much sadness before she said,

"This is ny half sister Lucy. She's dead."

Harley sighed, "I'm so sorry. My Nan died when I was two and a half. She always brought me presents."

Cindy smiled at him which he returned then they stared at each other for a while. Harley was very attractive to Cindy and Harley thought she was pretty, having the Italian look about her. Then Harley broke the tension by saying swiftly,

"I better go. I'll see you." Cindy watched him go, feelings for him developing.

Harley walked at a fast pace wondering what had just happened. She was only fifteen and was had to be seven months pregnant. He bump was getting huge. All in all it hadn't been a bad day: his dad thought he was a brilliant mechanic, he and Cindy were friends again and he was getting close to family members. He hoped and prayed though that Max wouldn't interfere and do something drastic like phone April. He finally reached Dots house and opened the door closing it behind him.

He was completely unaware that someone in the alleyway opposite was watching him with menace.


	8. Chapter 8 A terrible Misunderstanding

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take a break

I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space

With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Harley was lying in his bedroom listening songs on his phone, Happy was his favourite song as it was lively and made Harley think of his friends. It was Saturday and Harleys day off so he decided to check out the stalls again and hopefully make amends with Bianca. He headed downstairs where Dot was sitting with Patrick whom Harley liked because Patrick told him stories about his younger days and the women he pulled. Patrick was secretly recovering from his collapse earlier in the week and was now looking as he always did. Cheerful and full of life.

"Hello Harley, man. Making the most of the July weather, I see." Patrick exclaimed as Harley went in the kitchen, dressed in ripped jeans and t shirt, his hair gelled and his face developing stubble.

"Yeah Patrick, might go to the stalls. See if the sales are still on." Harley said as he tied his trainers. Dot sighed When she saw him put his foot on the table

"Oh sweet Lord Harley. What have I told you? Don't put your feet on my nice clean table. You'll make it dirty!", she exclaimed firmly. Harley immediately put his foot down.

"Sorry Dot. I'm gonna go. Bye dot. See you Patrick." He called to Patrick who raised his hat to him while Harley kissed Dots cheek before leaving.

Harley decided to sit on Arthur's Bench and have a watch of the youngsters playing nearby. He remembered when this was him. Playing with other children, enjoying being free from grownups for a while, having the freedom to do whatever he wanted. Harley sometimes wondered if Carol and David ever thought about him whenever they were around their grandchildren. Wondering what Harley was like at their age. Wondering if he ever found out about them and whether or not he asked questions. Little-known to them Harley had only found out at the end of May and had since been keen to get close to them. Then, Harley saw that, hanging nearby was Cindy and her friends. She always hung out nearby because of her overprotective half brother who worried more about her now that she was near the end of pregnancy, having only two more months to go. Harley sat still watching Cindy walk past and for a brief moment she looked at him in the same way. However the moment was gone with the arrival of Lola, whom Harley was also attracted too and who was seeing one of his friends. Lola who was pushing Lexi in her pram wasnt alone. Dexter was with her, being another mechanic like Harley. Harley liked Dexter but sometimes found him to cocky for his own good.

"Alright Lola? Dexter?", he said in a merry voice, giving a little wave to Lexi who smiled at him. Lola was impressed.

"Wow. She seems to have took to you." She remarked with a laugh and Harley smiled. Dexter watched the flirty looks they were now exchanging and became suspicious.

"Hey. Do you two fancy going into town?", he asked, wanting to keep an eye on them in case one of them tried it on with the other. Harley shrugged.

"If you want." He said and the three including little Lexi headed to a nearby bus stop which would take them into town.

Afterwards, when Harley was heading back home, he saw a small red haired girl sitting alone at Arthur's Bench. He went up to her.

"Hello. What's the matter?", he asked nicely and the girl looked up at him.

"I've been waiting for my friends but they haven't turned up." She responded, looking frightened at the sight of the older boy, secretly fearing he was going to do something bad to her.

"What's your name?", he asked, once more nicely.

"Tiffany. Tiffany Butcher." She answered and Harley stared at her. She was his niece. Liams sister. He held her his hand out to her.

"I'm going to take you home. It's not safe for a young girl to be on her own. My name's Harley by the way. Can you show me where your house is?", he added and Tiffany took his hand, slowly developing trust for him. She pointed to a house nearby.

"I live there Harley.", She said and she led him there. This was perfect. This would be the chance he would get to not only make amends with Bianca, his full blood sister but also it was a chance to properly get acquainted with his real parents.

Carol was cuddling up to David on the sofa enjoying the feel of him while David was watching her, feeling so much love for her. They had been through so much together with Carols breast cancer, the fact that most people didnt want them together and their other child besiudes from Bianca, concieved during their brief but passionate affair in 1996. David knew it broke Carols heart when she gave him away to her sister but truth be told, he knew back then that he wouldnt be a father to him. He would just repeat the same mistake as he did with his other children. Sometimes he thought about him, other times he pretended he didnt exist. He also wondered if he knew that he was adopted nut that thought wasnt worth thinking about as chaos would definitely happen. Bianca was helping Morgan with his homework and there was no sign of Tiffany. David thought that she was with friends as did Carol and Bianca. Tiffany had said that she would be with friends. As he and Carol began to slowly but passionately kiss, there was knock at the door.

"Whose that?", Carol asked, getting up of David's chest. David held her to him.

"Probably that Kat with something for Bianca. Stay with me.", He pleaded as they began kissing again, hoping that Morgan or Liam wouldn't come in.

Bianca answered the door and finding Tiffany with Harley, she shrieked,

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?!"

Harley was taken aback by his sisters angry outburst.

"My mates left me and Harley found me and he stayed with me and took me home.", Tiffany said in his defense but this made it worse. Bianca gave Harley a death stare and shouted,

"Oh did you indeed?! First you try and get my son addicted to fags then you try it on with my daughter?! You are a sick, disgusting bastard!"

Biancas loud words caused David to get up and go to the door. He was surprised to see Harley There and even in the situation that he was in now, Harley was happy to be face to face with his dad again.

"What the hell is going on?!", He shouted just as Tiffany went past him and went into the kitchen with Morgan.

"This pervert tried it on with my daughter and he also tried to get my son in trouble and get him hooked on fags, that's what's the matter?!", Bianca yelled angrily, putting a finger at Harleys chest.

"Don't you come near any of my kids again, Do you hear me?!", she thundered before going into the living room with Carol.

David stood there, not believing that the boy he had praised earlier in the week, had nearly got Liam in trouble and had persued Tiffany.

"Mr Wicks, I swear I didn't..." Harley began to say but David, having decided to believe Bianca, said sharply,

"Don't you ever come near me or my family ever again! You are lowlife scum!" And he slammed the door in his face.

Harley stood back, not believing what had just happened. He had only tried to help his niece after she was abandoned and yet Bianca had got the wrong end of the stick, thus making herself hate him more. And now his dad, who didn't know that Harley was his son, also hated him and thought he was capable of harming his niece and nephew.

Harley ran home and didn't even greet Dot who was shocked about how upset Harley was. Once Harley was in his room, he broke down completely, throwing himself onto his bed, burying his face into his pillows.

"Oh for fucks sake! Why must this happen to me?!" He sobbed as he grabbed a picture of himself as a new born which was lying on his bedside table and held it to his heart.

Later that night, Tiffany was getting ready for bed when Carol came into her room. Tiffany smiled at her and Carol smiled back, giving her hug.

"Can you tell me anything about that boy you was with?", She asked, not believing that he would have done anything to her.

"He was nice to me. He said he didn't want me on my own because it wasn't safe. His names Harley." Tiffany said and Carol stared at her before kissing her head and bidding her goodnight.

Carol went into hers and David's bedroom and went into her wardrobe. At the top, she saw a small box which contained pieces of stuff that she never allowed no one to see. Not even David. She came across a photo of a new born baby boy with tufty black hair and big blue eyes. Carol suddenly began to cry.

"Harley." She cried as she held the picture close to her heart. The boy who had taken Tiffany home and whom Bianca despised was her youngest son.

Her baby had finally come home.


	9. Chapter 9 Letting it all out

A week had gone by since Harley had been accused of putting his niece Tiffany in danger. It had been bad enough that Bianca had rejected him but when David had done the same, the pain had been to much to bear and yet both were oblivious to his true identity.

Harley was getting ready for work hoping to try and get a glimpse of David today so that he could explain that it wasn't his fault about Tiffany being abandoned by her friends and that he had only taken her home out of kindness. Not that David would listen anyway. He gloomy went downstairs and greeted Dot who gave him a smile and who was preparing breakfast.

"Morning Harley. Want any breakfast?", She asked as he sat at the table and it was at that moment that he realised that there was someone else at the table. A man in his early thirties was smiling at him as Dot did him a cup of tea. Dot realise that Harley didn't know who the man was.

"Oh you don't know who this man is, do you? This is Charlie, My grandson. Charlie This is Harley who is Jim's grandson." Dot introduced and Charlie held his hand out,

"Nice to meet you Harley. Dots told me all about you." He said politely. Harley took his hand and smiled at him,

"Nice to meet you to Charlie." Harley said politely though he couldn't help but feel as if Charlie was a bit dodgy judging by the look of him. He had a smug smile on his face. Harley grabbed his lunchbox with contained tuna sandwiches and though he smiled his appreciation for Dot making the effort, he secretly hated tuna and knew where the sandwiches would end up.

"I've got to go Dot. I'll see you later." Harley called to Dot as he headed out the door while Charlie kept his eye on him, making a note to himself to watch him.

Harley and Jay were working on a car that had its Windows cracked and the engine not working when David appeared with some documents for Billy and seeing Harley David scowled at him and Jay saw this,

"What's he looking at you like that for?" He whispered to Harley who just shrugged still hurting by what had happened the week before. He still couldn't believe that David thought he would bring harm to his family though technically David's family was also his family and Carol was his mother. He continued working on the car for the remainder of the day while Dexter was helping Billy. After the shift was over, Harley, Jay and Dexter went to meet up with Abi, Lola and Peter at the local park, Lola, as usual had brought along Lexi an Peter was with her, putting his arm around her which made Harley feel jealous inside. He had hoped that Cindy would be there but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Peter, where's Cindy?", he asked and Peter found this strange that he was asking after his pregnant half sister,

"Dads keeping her at home till she has the baby." Peter replied, giving Harley a suspicious look. Harley kept his eyes on Lexi who was playing on Lolas lap. He was full of praise for Lola knowing how hard it must be to be a single mother at a young age and he knew that Cindy was facing being a single mother and he felt sorry for her. Dexter then brought Harley out of his reverie by asking,

"What's old Wicksy boy got against you then, eh? Pissed him off or something?"

Harley shrugged again, not wanting to talk about it. He decided to take action and, grabbing his bag, he dashed off in the direction of the car lot, "I've left something at the arches!", He called back to the gang as he headed towards the car lot.

He knocked on the door hoping that David would be in an He hoped he would be given the chance to explain himself. The door opened and sure enough it was David, who clearly was about to shut the door in his face but Harley grabbed the door just in time,

"Please listen to me! Mr wicks, just give me a chance to explain what happened, I swear I wouldn't have harmed either of your grandchildren. Just let me tell you what happened." He said pleadingly, David stared at him for a few moments before he opened the door to allow Harley in.

"So what's your story then?", David demanded and Harley hesitated for a few moments before he answered,

"With Liam I had no idea that he was gonna drink and smoke because Cindy said she just wanted to bunk off and I had no idea of her plans. And Bianca saw me with them and thought that I had made them smoke. Then with Tiffany her friends had left her and I walked her home that's all because I didn't like that she would be on her own. I swear that on my family's life D..." then Harley stopped dead. He had almost called David dad and wanted to beat himself up for doing so. Luckily David didn't seem to notice and merely nodded,

"Ok then. If that's what happened, you won't mind if I ask some of your friends to clarify your story."

Harley nodded in agreement,

"Be my guest. I've got fuck all to hide..." his voice had sounded fierce and aggressive and David was taken aback. Harley put his mouth apologetically,

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like that." He said quickly but David gave a small smirk.

"Don't be, mate. You've got guts. I like that. I could do with someone like you at the Car lot." He remarked, Harley found himself smiling and his spirits were rising.

"Thanks, my uncle works here. Max Branning. I'm..." He left the sentence unfinished and David looked at him,

"Your Maxs nephew? Who do you belong too then?", he asked curiously and Harley just stared at him,

"I've just remembered I've left something at the Arches. I'll have to go!", He said suddenly and he ran out of the car lot but David would realise the truth. David thought it was strange but instead decided not to think nothing of it and headed home.

When he got home, Carol was no where to be seen so he headed upstairs where he found her. Carol was lying in the bath, her breasts covered in bubbles while her head was tilted back. She had been thinking a lot about Harley and whether or not she should go to him but when she wanted to go and find him, she didn't. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she hadn't wanted to give him up, that she wanted to be a mother to him. David was watching her, transfixed by how lovely she was, he felt a stirring in his trousers and began undressing. Once he was totally naked, he climbed into the bath bringing Carol out of her reverie.

"Oh David, when did you get in?" She asked but David put his finger on her lips.

"Shh baby. Just relax and let me do all the work.", He whispered as his free hand caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples causing Carol to moan and pull him in for a passionate kiss. David then reached for the soap and began washing her breasts before moving her hands down her stomach then he reached for her private area and Carol moaned again, moving her hands over his chest and stomach before grabbing his erection and tugging on it.

"Take it easy Carol!", David gasped as he pulled her towards him, kissing her again. Then he lifted her up and she landed on his erection, gasping at the sensation of him penetrating her. She then began to move slowly at first but when he grinded his hips into her she quickened her movements and mimicked his movements as well. The pace got faster and harder as she began bouncing on him, their movements getting faster and faster and their moans of pleasure louder as they felt their orgasm overcome them. Finally they climaxed together David holding onto Carol as he came inside her, Carol tried to regulate her breathing, burying her face into his neck. It was then they realised that there was water on the floor. Giggling, Carol got out of the bath and grabbed a spare towel, throwing it on the floor and moping up the water. David watched her lovingly as she cleaned up, feeling so turned on by her that he wanted to take her again but instead he lifted her up and Carrie her to the bedroom lying on the bed, joining her and scooping her into a tight cuddle before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Harley was woken up the following morning when he heard Dot frantically grabbing things from the kitchen. He rushed downstairs,

"Dot! What's the matter?!", He asked in a panicked tone. Charlie had just grabbed Dots coat and she frantically put it on,

"It's Patrick! He collapsed! He's had a stroke!", she cried and Harley went to help her with her coat, clearly shocked by the information. His own grandad had a stroke and Patrick seemed in good health. When Dot finished getting ready she grabbed her keys and headed out the door along with Harley and Charlie, both clearly weary of each other.

When they got to the hospital, Denise was already there, looking scared.

"How is he?", Dot asked and Harley grabbed her arm gently, steadying her. Denise shook her head,

"It looks bad because his face is paralysed but he's a fighter." Denise said quietly before leading them to where he was lying. Patrick appeared to be sleeping and seeing him looking so helpless brought tears to Harleys eyes. He had become very fond of him and his stories about how he used to be a ladies man. Dot and Harley went inside and kept vigil with Dot reading from her prayer book in the corner. When she finished she put her prayer book in her handbag and left the room, the sight clearly to much for her as it reminded her of how Jim was. Harley however stayed put. Patrick's stroke had happened when he had discovered that Ian had been with Rainie Cross the night Luch had been murdered, not that Harley knew that yet. He sat close by and whispered

"Your gonna be ok mate. You will be fine because your a fighter. You've always been the life and soul of the party and my grandads best mate as well." Harley felt the tears coming then. He got up and went to the window nearby looking out of it.

"And your a father. You made mistakes but you've rectified them. Your son is a successful Doctor and you should be proud. I would be proud to have you for my dad if I was him. Your like a grandad to me. Because the one grandad is in a home and the other is dead. I was adopted by my aunt April, my mum's sister. Carol Jackson is my real mother and David Wicks is my real father. And yet they don't know I exist. That's why I came to Walford. To get answers and if they could do it all over again then would they have been proper parents to me." He cried then the tears flowed and he left the room hoping that Patrick would get better and not end up like his grandad, stuck in a home needing round the clock care

He was unaware that Patrick had heard everything.


	10. Chapter 10 Complications

Harley made frequent visits back to the hospital along with Denise and Dot and he hoped and prayed that Patrick made a swift recovery and as a result of his visits he was missing slot of work. But when Patrick was discharged his face was temporarily paralysed and Harley couldn't bare to see Patrick in such a state.

One afternoon Harley was on his way to work when Jay stopped him,

"Harley!", He called and judging by his tone of voice the news wasn't good.

"Alright, Jay? What's the matter?", Harley asked, walking alongside Jay towards the Arches, Jay took a deep breath,

"Phil wants to see you about all the time you've been having off. He isn't very happy at all, Harley so I'd brace yourself." Jay mumbled and Harley raised his eyebrows at him before they both continued towards the car lot. Phil was already there, his face like thunder as Harley arrived, Jay immediately started work, knowing it wasn't going to end well. Phil approached Harley and indicated to him that he wanted to talk to him and the look on his face indicated to Harley that he wasn't happy with him.

"I want a word with you. I want to know why you weren't in work all last week." Phil snarled as he pointed a finger in Harleys chest, Harley, though trembling inside, stood his ground.

"I've been seeing Patrick because he had a stroke and was in a bad way." Harley responded firmly, Phil scoffed And raised his eyebrows,

"You expect me to believe all that bollocks! A boy like you looking an old age pensioner?! Don't make me laugh and anyway it's not like a relation of yours!", he shouted but Harley felt his confidence rise inside him as he yelled,

"I don't care whether you believe it or not! Patrick is a friend of my grandads and I'm very attached to him and I care about him! He was very ill!"

Phil advanced towards him and Harley realised that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"There's no way I'm having lazy layabouts working for me. Now I'm giving you one last chance and if you muck up this chance your out, do you get me?!", Phil snarled and Harley nodded and he went back to work with Jay and Dexter on a car that needed new wheels and a new engine.

After work, Harley headed over to Ian's where Patrick was staying. On the way he saw Carol and David was were holding hands and heading home and for a split second he was sure that Carol had glanced at him and smiled but then he thought that it was a trick of the light and headed over to see Patrick, bringing with him a pack of dominoes that he had purchased from the stalls.

He knocked the door and Denise answered,

"Hi Denise, is Patrick in?" Harley asked and Denise nodded, pointing at the direction of the living room where Patrick was sitting. Harley sat next to him and Patrick gave a small smile at him,

"Alright Patrick, my man? Fancy a game of Dominoes?", Harley said, taking the dominoes out of his bag. Patrick nodded and they began to play. It was half through the game that Harley noticed that Cindy was nowhere to be seen. Ian came in and kept glancing at Patrick as prior to his stroke, Patrick had found out that on the night that Lucy had died Ian had spent the night with Rainie Cross, a prostitute and former sister in law of Harleys uncle Max.

"Ian, where's Cindy?", Harley asked and Ian responded,

"She's staying with her aunt Gina."

Harley sighed, he had wanted to see her as feelings between the two were developing. Harley had realised this for quite a while now. He also was attracted to Lola but that was mere infatuation, nothing major. In the kitchen, Ian pulled Denise aside,

"There's something familiar about that boy", he muttered and Denise raised her eyebrows,

"What do you mean, Ian?", She asked in a low voice,

"I don't know. He reminds me of someone." Ian whispered as he watched Harley closely.

Later that night, As Harley was coming home he saw Charlie and a dark haired middle aged woman talking outside Dots and was puzzled but went straight into the house all the same where Dot was preparing Tea.

"Oh Harley. Charlie's mother Yvonne is paying a visit and I'm just making some tea, do you want some?", She asked and Harley smiled, sitting himself down at the table. He was wondering what Charlie was doing outside. He began to suspect that he was a dodgy sort.

The next day, Harley decided to go out with Jay, Abi and Dexter to celebrate Abi getting her grades for university. However while waiting for the bus, David appeared and approached Harley, he didn't look pleased,

"I want a word with you. That car you and Jay fixed yesterday? The engine has gone again and the tyres have punctured. I thought you'd fixed it." He said furiously and Harley stood rooted to the spot. He was certain that the car was in excellent condition when he mended it yesterday,

"I don't get it. It was fine when I mended it. I checked it all before I released it. I swear." Harley said honestly but David was getting frustrated by the acknowledgement at what he had just said.

"Did you not hear what I said?! That Car that you were supposed to fix yesterday is still a bloody death trap! I'm fed up of you making mistakes all the time! Your mistake could have cost someone's life! I've had enough Harley, I'm going to tell Phil that I want you out of the Arches because your not a good worker!" David shouted and he stormed off. Harley watched him go with tears of frustration in his eyes. Jay stuck his fingers up and suddenly Harley retreated back to Dots.

"Harley! Harley wait!" Jay called as he chased after him. Harley ran upstairs to his bedroom and Jay followed him. Harley began to cry and Jay put his arm over his shoulders.

"Take no notice of that old bastard! He's probably jealous because your younger and more attractive than him." Jay said, trying to comfort Harley.

"He's right though. I must have made some error somewhere." Harley cried, his eyes red.

"There was nothing wrong with that motor Harley and he knows it! He's just making an excuse to sack you!" Jay said but Harley shook his head,

"I just wanted to please him, that's all. But everything I do is wrong..." Harley sobbed and Jay couldn't understand why He was so bothered by David.

"Why are you so bothered about Mr Wicks anyway?" He asked but Harley didn't answer and Jay suddenly exclaimed,

"Oh my God! You don't fancy him, do you?"

Harley was furious by this remark and he began shouting,

"No, I don't fancy him!"

"So why am you so bothered about him then?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY DAD,ALRIGHT!"

Jay stared at a Harley, clearly shocked by this revelation and Harley wished he hadn't said anything.

"Are you sure he's your dad?" Jay asked quietly and Harley slowly nodded,

"And his wife is my mum. I was adopted by her sister. That's why I came back here. To tell the truth and get to know them but it hasn't worked out. My dad hates me and my mum doesn't know I'm here!" Harley cried and Jay held him.

"You've got to come clean sooner or later." Jay whispered and Harley nodded, glad that his best friend knew his secret.

But later that night, Dot answered the door and Max appeared. Harley was surprised to see him then he realised that he knew about his sacking.

"Heard about you getting the sack from the Arches. I think it's time you went back home. I've called April and I've said your going back next Friday." And he left and Harley started to panic, knowing his secret had to get out now.


	11. Chapter 11 Baby Beth

Harley was getting dressed as the radio played SING by Ed Sheeran, a song he listened to a lot. He checked his mobile and found a missed call from Jay, singing to himself he redialled the number.

"Alright Jay?", Harley called trying to sound cheerful but Jay saw through it.

"What's the matter mate? If it's about your dad..." Jay was cut off by Harley who responded sharply,

"Jay! Stop going on about it, for fucks sake!",

Jay wished he hadn't said anything now and tried to speak again,

"Listen mate, come to the park and we will talk then."

Harley thought about this for a moment then said,

"Ok Jay but I can't stay long." He then withheld the call and continued getting dressed. Now that Jay knew that his secret Harley knew that he was one step closer to revealing all especially now that Max was planning on sending him back to April who he believed was Harley real mother not knowing it was actually Carol. That wasn't the only thing bothering him.

Cindy still wasn't back from her aunt Gina' s and Harley had began suspecting that she wasn't coming back and that hurt him. He had become very attracted to Cindy in the months that he had been in the square and had believed that she had felt the same.

Harley finished changing and was about to head out the door when he heard a woman's voice speaking to dot. He stopped dead. He peeked through the door and there he saw Carol.

His real mother.

"How are you Dot?", Carol asked and Harley saw that Dot was upset.

"Oh it's awful seeing Patrick in such a state. He reminds me of your father. He can't do nothing for himself." Dot cried and Harley felt an urge to go in and comfort her and then come face to face with his real mom. He went to open the door slowly now thinking it was a bad idea but to late.

Dot saw him and dried hee eyes quickly.

"Oh Harley!," she said in a false cheery voice and Harley came through the door slowly. Carol turned around and was shocked to see the boy that she had wanted to keep all those years ago walk through the door. He was a good looking boy, just like his father having inherited his dark hair but he had her eyes. A combination of Branning and Wicks.

"Hello Harley." Carol said and Harley wanted to burst into tears but instead he smiled at her.

"Hello...Auntie Carol." He reluctantly replied and for a few moments they looked at each other wanting to embrace each other. Harley was brought out of his reverie when Dot called,

"Harley! Why don't you go and visit Patrick?",

Harley nodded and gave a small smile to Carol which she returned. She sat there not knowing what to say and not knowing what to do. She didn't know whether he knew she was his real mother and she knew that David didn't know his real identity. She wanted to run after him, reveal everything and hold him in her arms and be a proper mother to him but she didn't think it would ever be possible.

Harley kept the tears from falling as he and Jay spent the day with Patrick, playing dominoes and watching films. Ian knew that Harley reminded him of someone but in the meantime he liked having Harley here as he was a joy to Patrick.

On the way home Jay and Harley walked across the square,

"Listen I know it's none of my business but you are going to have to come clean soon Harley." Jay remarked as they made it to where Jay lived.

"I know that Jay! But it's never a good time is it?! And I maybe going back home to my so called mother soon so when can I reveal my little secret?!", Harley shouted and Jay gave up, saying goodbye and shutting the door.

"He doesn't fucking understand!", Harley muttered bitterly as he made his way home then he could hear sobbing coming from outside the arches and he ran over and was surprised to see Lola crying,

"Lola! What's up?", he asked going over to her and putting his arm around her. Lola continued to cry and then said thickly,

"Peter has dumped me!",

Harley looked at her and took her back to where she lived. He sat her down and sat beside her, "Peter is an idiot for dumping you. You'll find someone else, I promise you." Harley said softly. Lola shook her head, mascara running down her face,

"No I won't. Who wants a young mom anyway?", She sobbed and Harley put his arm around her.

Lola looked at him and then she leaned in. At first Harley wanted to stop her, thinking about Cindy but for some reason he found himself locking lips with her. Softly to begin with then it became more frantic their tongues wrapped around each other's. Soon they began ripping each other's clothes off and throwing them everywhere.

Within fifteen minutes Harley was thrusting in and out of Lola on the sofa hoping that no one would walk in, Lola lay beneath him, moaning and panting before she finally came. She smiled up at him and soon was asleep but Harley was horrified about what he had done.

He had taken advantage of a girl who was distressed and he had felt as if he betrayed the real girl that he loved. He quickly got dressed and dashed out of the house, running up to Dots house and bolting through the door. He ran upstairs and lay on his bed, the realisation of what he had just done slowly sinking in.

The next day Harley was browsing through the market stalls when a voice called out

"Harley!"

Harley turned around and standing behind him holding her stomach and clutching a suitcase was Cindy. She looked lovely, her brown hair was straight and she was wearing a black and white stripped shirt which emphasised her bump.

Harley smiled at her, happy to see her though still feeling guilty about what happened with Lola. They embraced happily then Cindy winced in pain.

"Cindy? Are you alright?", he asked, looking concerned. Cindy nodded. Then Harley said,

"I thought you weren't coming back." Cindy smiled at him,

"Well I was. Anyway I had to come back. It's aunt Gina. She's planning to have my baby adopted." She said worriedly and Harley was shocked. It brought it back to when he had been adopted as a baby.

He led Cindy to Ian's house and knocked on the door. Ian, who was still worried about his secret with Rainie, answered the door half heartedly.

"Hello Ian. Cindy's here." Harley remarked and Ian didn't look happy by this news.

"Tell her to go away. I've got enough on my plate without her and her games." He snapped and Harley looked surprised. Then Cindy doubled up in pain again and Harley saw a trickle of water run down her legs and he realised her waters had broken.

"Cindy! Are you ok?!" Harley asked when she doubled up in pain once again grabbing the door handle. Harley put his arm around her and she gripped his shoulders tightly as she rode out the pain.

"Ian! She's gone into Labour!" Harley shouted to Ian who looked dumbfounded and unsure about what to do. Cindy winced in pain and she held onto Harley for support. Ian immediately got on the phone to the midwife while Cindy panted and screamed in agony.

A few minutes later the midwife was giggling out instructions to Ian and Harley who both helped Cindy while she was close to delivering her child.

"Come on Cindy. Your doing really well." Harley encouraged as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Cindy screamed in agony as she pushed the Ian could see the head and knew they were doing right.

"Your doing really well Cindy. Come on one last push!" Harley said and then a baby girl was born. Harley heard it crying and smiled with tears in his eyes as Ian lifted the baby, wrapped her up and passed it to Cindy who held her close.

"She's beautiful Cindy." Harley whispered as he placed a kiss onto her forehead. Cindy looked at him and smiled then rested her head on his shoulder as the baby was examined by the midwife.

Harley went into the kitchen after a while leaving Ian with Cindy, vowing to look after her.

Then Ian went into the kitchen and was looking at Harley as if he had never seen him before,

"I know." He suddenly said. Harley looked at him confused

"Know what?", he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I know that your David's son." Ian said gently and Harley eyes widened in terror.

"How do you..." He stammered but Ian put his arm around him and said,

"It's obvious. You look like him but you have Carols eyes. I had no idea she had been expecting all those years now I realise she was because you exist."

Harleys eyes filled up with tears and Ian embraced him.

"It's ok Harley. I understand. Does David know?" Ian asked kindly and Harley shook his head sadly. Ian nodded and embraced him again. Then they went with Cindy to the hospital.

A few days later Cindy was discharged from the hospital and Harley could see David with Carol arguing with a bald middle aged man who had a teenaged boy and a pre teen girl standing beside him. Then Bianca came out and said something to Carol and David before they both went back in the house. Harley thought this was strange but instead of wondering he went home to see Dot.

But she wasn't in. Charlie was though.

Charlie was on the phone to someone and was shouting at someone really aggressively.

"Why don't you leave me alone?!" He was yelling down the end of the phone and Harley hid behind the door and listened through a gap.

"Look just leave us alone, Dad!" Charlie yelled and Harley eyes widened. He had thought that Nick was dead but now he knew otherwise. Nick Cotton was alive and Charlie was scamming Dot. Harley felt the anger rise inside him and wanted to confront Charlie there and then but he thought it was best not too. Dot thought that the sun shined out of his arse anyway so it was best if she found out who he was for herself.

Harley made his way to Ian's house only to find he wasn't there. Denise was talking with Patrick when Harley came through the door.

"Hi Denise. Where's Ian?", he asked and Denise looked away,

"He's stopping with Michelle for a while. He'll be back soon though" Denise said but she didn't sound to sure.

Harley went upstairs to see Cindy and the baby. She smiled when she saw him. The baby was lying on her bed and Harley smiled at her.

"Has the baby got a name yet?", Harley asked.

"Beth. After Beth Ditto. Her out of Gossip." She said and Harley nodded. He sat next to them. Then the front door opened and the boy that Harley saw earlier was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Cindy," TJ Spraggen said awkwardly and Harley looked at him.

"Oh Harley. This is TJ, he's Beth's father." Cindy said quietly and Harley nodded at him.

Harley left the room while he and Cindy talked and then though a gap in the door Harley saw TJ hold the baby and smiled. But as soon as Peter appeared TJ left. Harley sat next to Cindy and saw that she was crying.

"Hey it's ok. I'm gonna be there for you and Beth. I promise even if he's not." Harley whispered and Cindy then said,

"Do you want to take her for a walk?", Harley nodded and he picked Beth up,took her downstairs and placed her in her pram.

"Peter. I'm gonna take Beth for a walk." Harley said and Peter nodded.

Harley pushed the pram through the square and spotted TJ and Terry arguing. He stopped dead when TJ mentioned that there was no point bonding with the baby because they were moving to Milton Keynes. Harley looked shocked by this and rotated the pram in the opposite direction.

Afterwards Harley saw TJ walking up the street and ambushed him being careful not to bring harm to little Beth.

"What are u playing at mate?!" He shouted and TJ looked at him puzzled,

"What?!", He shouted and Harley pointed at the pram.

"Look at your daughter! Are you just going to leave her and not bother with her?!" Harley yelled grabbing TJ by his collar.

"Look how can I see her when I'm in Milton Keynes!" TJ shouted back and Harley looked at him in utter disbelief.

"You know I saw your Dad arguing with my mum and dad this morning. I heard your dad was screwing my sister around with his ex, your mum but now she's done another disappearing act, your dad wants my sister again." Harley said menacingly and TJ smirked,

"Oh that old bastard was your dad? He looks like he's been around the block a couple of times, I feel sorry for your mum you know. He's nothing but a cheap thrill who's past it; a fat old grey haired wanker!", TJ spat and Harley, angered by TJs comments about David, grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You ever saw that about my dad again and I'll break your fucking neck and piss in your pipes!" Harley snarled and TJ was let go off,massaging his neck he sneered,

"If you love the baby so much, you look after it."

Harley felt so wound up he wanted to hit him again and again until he was out cold. TJ began walking up the alleyway before adding,

"Oh your sister is going to be joining us in Milton Keynes. So if I were you I'd say your goodbyes."

Harley was shocked and angry by this. After dropping of Beth, he made his way towards Dots before he stopped and had a think. Cindy giving birth to Beth made him more determined than ever to confess his secret as he couldn't imagine little Beth having only her mother in her life and now that Bianca was going to Milton Keynes with Terry, TJ and Rosie, it had become more important than ever.

Instead of going to Dots, he made his way towards David and Carols. It was time to reveal everything.


	12. Chapter 12 The Big Reveal

Harley stood outside Carol and David's house where there was music playing inside, possibly because of Bianca leaving. She was leaving the following Friday so everyday leading up to her departure Harley knew he didn't have much time left to reveal his was coming tomorrow morning to take him home but he didn't want to go not now that he knew that he wasn't her flesh and blood. He took several deep breaths and was about to walk up to the house when a voice called out,

"Alright?"

Harley turned around and saw a middle aged with black hair wearing a leather jacket and with a look of arrogance come towards him. He grinned at him and Harley felt uneasy.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to sound firm but his voice trembling. The man grinned at him,

"Just want to talk to you." He simply said and Harley began walking on Before the man grabbed his shoulder,

"Hey listen. Do you fancy earning some money?" He asked and Harley looked at him. By the look of the man, he was a villain and he reminded him of someone. He was certain he had seen a photo of someone who looked like him on Dots mantelpiece.

"No I'm alright but thanks." Harley said firmly shrugging the man's hand of his shoulder. The man didn't look pleased and Harley suddenly became scared but then he grinned again and said in a surprisingly calm voice,

"Never mind. If you change your mind I live at Walford E20. Come and see me anytime." And he turned on his heel and walked away. Harley watched him go feeling relieved and somewhat shaken by the proposition. But taking several deep breaths again he once more made his way towards Carol and David's house.

The party was in full swing. Music was blaring, food was being eaten, mostly by David and everyone was reminiscing about Biancas life in Walford. Moving to Milton Keynes was a blessing to her and she was glad she was escaping from the dramas of Walford. She was going to begin a new life with Terry, TJ, Morgan, Tiffany and Rosie and she was happy though sad to leave her parents but she knew that David would look after Carol. She would Sonya as well even though they didn't always see eye to eye. Carol was sitting on David's knee and he was whispering stuff to her, possibly referring to what he wanted to do to her when they were alone later that night. Carol was giggling and Bianca sighed,

"Eurgh. Get a room you two!", but she was laughing at the same time, glad that her parents were madly in love with each other.

Then there was knock at the door.

"Whose that?!" Bianca yelled over the noise and Terry shrugged. Carol got up to answer it.

Harley was stood at the door waiting for someone to open it and acknowledge his presence but he suddenly became scared and began walking away when suddenly,

"Harley!"

Harley turned around and standing in front of him was his real mother. Carol.

He walked towards her and stammered, "I n..need t.t. t. to y. ."

Carol nodded, "ok. Come on in then." And she put her arm around him and led him into the house. Harley had never felt so scared in his life. Tiffany and Rosie were dancing to the music and were surprised to see Harley with Carol, both wondering what he was doing here. TJ was clearly not happen to see him, their earlier spat still fresh in his mind. Terry was stunned to see this boy as was Liam and Morgan.

"Everyone alright?" David called from the kitchen before going into the living room. Then he stopped dead upon seeing Harley.

"Hello Mr Wicks." Harley said politely but the smile had faded from David's face.

"What do you want?! I thought I told you that you are sacked from the Car lot!" He shouted and this alerted Bianca and Sonya into the living room.

"Mum! What's this cheeky bastard doing in our house?!" She roared and Harley could not find the words to speak and he was beginning to wish that he hadn't have come.

"Please. I have to tell you something. It's important." Harley pleaded and David grabbed his arm,

"Just get out Harley!" He yelled but Carol pulled him away from Harley.

"Just listen to what he's gotta say!" She snapped at David but David wasn't finished.

"Am you a stalker or something?! Am you obsessed with me or something?!" He shouted at Harley.

"No!" Harley yelled back, his fists clenched. Rosie, Morgan and Tiffany were scared now and Liam took them all into the kitchen.

"Please listen to me. Let me explain!" Harley shouted through his tears. David shouted again,

"Tell me why you feel the need to come into my home then!" David yelled and Harley didn't answer for a while. He swayed on the spot his vision blurry because of his tears. He couldn't think straight anymore.

"Tell me now or I will throw you out on the street!" David shouted grabbing Harleys arm again. Finally Harley had enough.

"YOUR MY DAD, DAVID!"

David and Carol stared at Harley in utter disbelief both to stunned to speak. Bianca was shocked as well. She went into the kitchen where the kids were.

"Kids, go upstairs please." She asked calmly to them but they didn't move.

"Kids! Upstairs! Now!" Bianca shouted and they all went upstairs one by one. Bianca and Terry went back into the living room where Harley was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands while Carol was crying silently. But David remained unmoved.

"Your lying! Your not my son! Your just an attention seeker!" David shouted again but Harley shook his head.

"I'm telling the truth David! I would never lie about something like that! April told me everything!" Harley said through his tears, pleading with David to listen. But David had heard enough.

"Get out" he hissed, grabbing Harley by the scruff of the neck and leading him to the door. Carol tried to grab David away from Harley,

"Please don't hurt him David!" She cried but David took no notice and flung Harley onto the pavement outside.

"David I swear on my grandads life I'm telling the truth!" Harley pleaded once again. David shook his head and pointed a finger at him.

"You are nothing but an attention seeking little bastard! Who'd would want a son like you anyway?! Your a car crash just waiting to happen! Now get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!" David thundered slamming the door behind him. Harley sobbed hysterically on the pavement, his eyes puffy and his face wet with tears. He got up and made his way to Jays house, deeply regretting every coming to Albert Square.

Jay was watching the Tv after coming home from seeing Abi when there was a knock at the front door. Sighing, he switched the telly off and went to the door. Then opening the door, he was shocked to see Harley standing there, crying.

"Oh mate. What happened?" Jay said softly as he held his friend in his arms. Harley sobbed harder and Jay led him into the flat. He sat him on the sofa and listened while Harley told him what had just happened at Carol and David's.

"What a bastard! Even he knows that you wouldn't lie about something like that? Just forget about him, he's not worth it." Jay said rubbing Harleys back.

"He's right though." Harley sobbed, "I'm nothing but a walking talking car crash who doesn't deserve to be loved."

"That isn't true. It's him who doesn't deserve to be loved. Phils told me all about him. He's a lying cheating scumbag and your better of without him. What about your mum?" Jay added.

"She was alright. She was nice to me and she told him not to hurt me but he ignored her and threw me onto the pavement." Harley said, tears still streaming down his face.

"Look. You and I are gonna get wasted tonight." Jay said in a jovial way, " Were gonna have a good time tonight and forget about that tosser. Phil has got some beer the fridge. I'll go and get some. You better go and wash your face in the bathroom." And Jay went in the kitchen while Harley went to the bathroom.

Harley washed his face in the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked so like David so why did David deny him? It didn't make sense to him. Carol on the other hand knew he was hers but she couldn't say anything at all. Everything had gone wrong and Harley knew he shouldn't have said anything.

Looking at the open cabinet he saw a bottle of pills. They were for a Mrs Sharon Rickman. Harley knew about this Sharon because she was engaged to Phil and had been attacked a few months ago. She seemed alright but Harley never spoke to her but he had spoken to Shirley whom he liked better and whom he knew was in love with Phil. Harley found himself reaching for the pills and he opened the bottle so that all the pills spilled into his hand...

The party had resumed back at Carol and David's. Carol had gone to bed early and David was now cleaning up. Bianca and Terry were sitting at the table, finishing off the food. David went upstairs and checked on Carol. He then saw something on the floor. It was a box containing photos. He picked up the box and opened it. Carol then awoke and saw David looking.

"It's funny isn't it? That boy saying he was our son and yet he is the same age of what our real son would be now." David murmured and Carol watched him as he scanned the photos. Then he picked up a photo that caught his attention.

It was that of a new born baby that had tufty black hair and big blue eyes. He knew that this was their son as it was no secret that Carol always thought about him and always kept stuff that reminded her of him. Then he turned the photo over and there was writing on the back,

Harley Wicks born 14th July 1997

David's eyes widened when he saw this and he turned to Carol who nodded sadly. The boy had been telling the truth all along. David suddenly felt guilty. Grabbing Carol by the hand, they both ran downstairs. Bianca stopped them in the hallway.

"It's true isn't it?" She said sharply and neither of them could lie to her so they nodded.

"But that can't be true? You didn't look pregnant at my wedding and that was in April and you would have been six months at least." Bianca was clearly dumbfounded but they didn't stop and they both ran out of the house to find Harley.

After fifteen minutes of locating Harleys whereabouts, they finally got to Phil's house. David frantically knocked at the door. Jay who was now tipsy from drinking three cans, wondered where Harley was and upon hearing the knock at the door, rolled his eyes and shouted,

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"

As soon as he opened the door Carol and David burst through the door.

"Where's Harley?!" David asked frantically. Jay stared at him for a moment before he shrugged.

"I dunno and I bet he wouldn't want to see you. He told me everything."

"Jay? Please I need to talk to him!" David said worriedly, his voice full of guilt. Jay sighed,

"He's in the bathroom. He's been there for half an hour."

Carol and David ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Harley! Come out son!" David shouted with tears in his eyes. Carol put her hands over her face. Believing that this would be the moment she had waited for over 17 years. The bathroom door was locked so Jay barged through the door. The sight that greeted them shocked them all.

Harley was lying on the bathroom floor, the empty bottle of Sharon's pills lying beside him. He was unconscious.

"Harley! Are you ok mate?!" Jay shouted, slapping his face in order to gain a response but to no avail. David knelt beside Harley cradling hid head in his arms,

"Please don't die son. I'm sorry." He sobbed while Carol cried uncontrollably. Jay immediately dialled for an ambulance while Carol and David kept a vigil at either side of Harley hoping and praying that he would pull through and hoping that everything will return to normal...


	13. Chapter 13 Race against Time

The ambulance sirens could be heard across the whole of Albert Square as Harley was dragged out on a stretcher with a tearful Jay Carol and David by his side as he was pulled up into the ambulance. Dot appeared then frantic with worry,

"What's happened?" She asked as she got into the ambulance, Charlie stayed where he was, not knowing what else to do.

"He's taken an overdose." Carol cried as she held Harleys hand while David stroked his forehead,

"Don't worry Son. You will be ok." He whispered as he placed a kiss on his head, being reminded how many years he had lost with him because of his own selfish thoughts. He had believed that Harley had been better off not knowing him and he had allowed the adoption process to go ahead. Had allowed Alan to have the last laugh. Had not protested and insisted that Harley was gonna be raised by his biological parents. He took hold of Harleys other hand as the ambulance drove away. Bianca watched from her bedroom window and felt guilty about the way she had treated Harley. Terry put his arm around her and TJ was clearly stunned about the earlier events.

At the hospital Harley was hooked onto a drip and was wheeled to a ward where his stomach was pumped and shock treatment was administered. In his unconscious state, Harley began having visions.

He was five and he was playing in a playground and he spun around on a roundabout but then he was thrown off and he cried for his mum not knowing that she wasn't his real mum.

The heart monitor was beeping as another shock treatment was given. David held Carol in his arms as they both cried while Jay kept saying,

"Come on mate. You can do it."

Dot Sat there silently praying hoping that the good Lord spared Harley.

Harley was eleven and was starting secondary school. April took his photo with her mobile phone while her husband smiled at Harley. Then April kissed his cheek and Harley scolded her saying he was to old for kisses now.

"Harley please! Don't do this!" Carol yelled as David held her. The heart monitor was still beeping and the doctor administered another shock treatment.

Last year. Harley had a girlfriend at the time called Madison and he had introduced her to April who encouraged the relationship. The relationship ended shortly after but April always reassured him and said there were still others.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Finally Harleys heart rate was back to normal and Carol and David breathed a sigh of relief and Dot put her hands together as if she was praying. Jay smiled then and turned to Carol and David.

"Dots been looking after him. He's been in Walford for a while."

Carol turned towards Dot and gave her a hug,

"Thank you. Thank you so much Dot." She whispered and Dot held her as she cried once more. David went over to Harley and cuddled him.

"Oh my gorgeous boy." He cried, "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you."

Then the doctor arrived.

"I will need to keep him in hospital for a while. He has swallowed a lot of drugs and I have to be honest, it's a miracle he has survived. I have to monitor him in case any of his internal organs have any damage to them."

Carol and David nodded together then holding hands they kissed their son goodbye promising to visit him as often as they could. Dot,also said goodbye as did Jay and they all left together, relieved that Harley was put of danger for now.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes.

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again.

Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

The next day,Harley, having regained consciousness, was lying in bed. He had been thinking about the events that had taken place in the last few days. The radio was playing Christina Aguilera and he wanted to laugh at the irony of what she was singing. He wondered if David was thinking about she was singing. Would David hold him in his arms and take the pain away? Would Harley thank David for all he done and forgive all his mistakes? Harley knew that there had been nothing Carol would have done to hear his voice.

He put his dressing gown on just as Dot appeared with Charlie.

"Hello Harley, how are u feeling?" She asked, carrying a shopping bag while Charlie Sat down hoping that Harley wouldn't say anything about Nick still being alive. Harley ignored him and smiled weakly at Dot.

"Oh Harley. Why did you do that? You've got so much to live for!" She cried, the hospital bringing back memories about seeing Jim lying helpless and needing round the clock care. Harley shrugged,

"I don't know why I did it I just lost control." He murmured just as the door opened and Jay and Cindy appeared, Cindy had Beth in her pram. Jay patted Harley on the shoulder,

"You gave us quite a scare there mate." Jay remarked as Cindy kissed his cheek. Harleys stomach turned over and he wanted to take Cindy in his arms and kiss her.

Beth was sleeping in her pram and Cindy gently rocked it,

"I brought Beth along to see you because she likes you a lot." Cindy said with a smile and Harley smiled back, happy that someone wanted him. He, Jay and Cindy spent a good half hour talking with Dot who often mentioned Jim in passing and Harley felt an overwhelming Sadness that he wasn't around. After they all went home, Harley found himself once more alone with no one to talk too. It make him feel sad that David had given him the cold shoulder in the way that he did and there wasn't really a reason to stick around. He knew he would stay in touch with all his friends. Then he thought about Carol and he thought about Cindy. He knew if he left he would leave behind the two women in his life. But Cindy would find out about him and Lola, jeopardizing any chance of a relationship and Carol would be under David's thumb. Harley lay back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling, torn about what to do.

As he lay in bed, he was unaware that David was watching him. Finally seeing how much they resembled each other. Seeing how much of Harleys life that David had missed out on. David thought about what would have happened if he had stayed and had raised Harley. At the time David had thought that he had done the right thing by allowing April to look after Harley but now he wasn't so sure. He had missed out on so much in Harleys life just as he had done with Bianca. History sure did repeat itself. He watched him sleep wanting to wake him up and hold him in his arms. Bianca had now gone and started her new life away from Walford but not before making David promise that he would tell Harley she was sorry and to get in touch with her. They would have been so close had David been man enough to face up to fatherhood again. Tears rolled down his face as he decided to head home without talking to Harley. Carol didn't know where he was and he didn't want to worry her. April had been contacted about what had happened and she understood why Carol and David wanted Harley to stay but she swore not to tell Max the truth because she knew that if the truth got out, there would be murders.

And Carol and David would be the fatalities.


	14. Chapter 14 Starting again

Harley in his hospital bed feeling physically better but emotionally scarred. The events of what had happened the last few days still fresh in his mind. He hadn't had a lot of sleep the night before because someone's heart monitor went off before it flatlined indicating that the patient had died, it had brought it all back for Harley. It could have been him. He could have died when he had taken that overdose. His organs could have shut down completely. But he had survived. It seemed like miracle. As Dot would have set, the good Lord wanted to keep him alive. He was brought out of his reverie by the door opening, half expecting Dot to walk in. It wasn't Dot. It was Cindy.

"Hello Harley." She said with a smile on her face. Beth wasn't with her. Harley smiled back at her, really pleased to see her. She sat down on the bed and gave Harley a hug.

"How are you Cindy? Where's Beth?" Harley asked, wondering where the pram was.

"Beth's at home with Ian and Denise. She kept me up most of last night. How are you?"

"I was keep up last night. Someone died. But other than that,I'm fine. I'm being dis charged tomorrow." Harley said and Cindy smiled at him, looking into his dark blue eyes while he looked at her for a few seconds admiring her half Italian good looks which she had inherited from her Dad. She turned away then and said quickly,

"God the amount of Drama you missed is unbelievable. That Phil Mitchell got shot by someone. Probably that woman he married, Sharon, you know the one whose medication you overdosed on." She added with a laugh and Harley laughed back. It didn't surprise him that someone had shot Phil because he wasn't the most like able person in Walford. Then Cindy stopped laughing as did Harley and before they both knew it, Cindy leaned in as did Harley and their lips met in a soft but tender kiss. Harley was happy that he finally had this moment was Cindy. However the moment was ruined by a nurse who looked embarrassed by the antics of the two teens.

"Visiting time is over." She said and Cindy have Harley another hug and blew a kiss to him before she left. Harley lay against the pillows feeling pleased with himself.

The next day Harley was getting dressed thinking that Dot would be arriving to take him home. Charlie wouldn't be happy knowing that Harley knew that Nick was alive and not dead as it was claimed before. After getting dressed the door opened.

"Alright Dot. I'm all ready to go now." He said thinking it was Dot standing in the doorway.

"Harley?" It wasn't Dot at all. It was Carol.

Harley turned around and seeing Carol standing there, he was rooted to the spot not expecting to see his mother standing there. She held her arms out to him and he immediately went into them and before they knew it, they burst into tears. Carol was so happy to have her baby boy in her arms after seventeen years while Harley was happy to see his real mother and have a relationship with her.

"I'm taking you home with me and your dad. You belong with us." She cried and Harley nodded, not wanting to let her go enjoying smelling her sweet perfume. It was a moment that they had both waited for so long and now they had it they loved every second of it.

Later that night, Harley walked through the door of his new home having said his goodbyes to Dot and thanking her for looking after him, much to Charlies relief. Harley looked around the house being reminded in his mind what happened the last time he was here. Liam was standing in the kitchen doorway puzzled by what was going on but clearly not happy to see Harley.

"What's he doing here?" He asked David who was checking on dinner.

"He's your uncle and he's stopping with us." David whispered, checking on the chicken that was cooking in the oven. Liam looked horrified.

"Grandad he can't stay here!" He whispered furiously. David looked stunned.

"Why not?" He asked, turning the temperature down on the vegetables.

"He got me in trouble with mum that's why. I hate him grandad. Tell him to go." He whispered furiously and David was angry now.

"Its not up to you to decide who lives and who leaves this house. The boy was mine and your nans son and he is your uncle. Now please behave!" David snapped and Liam rolled his eyes.

At Dinner time, Harley was quite while everyone tried making conversation with each other.

"How was school Liam?" Carol asked and Liam shrugged. Normally he would tell Carol everything but Harleys presence was changing all that.

"Say something mate. Mums just asked you if you had a good day at school." Harley said politely but Liam snapped,

"Well I Wong talk to you will I?!"

Harley was taken aback by his rudeness. Carol wasn't having any of it.

"Liam don't be nasty. He's trying to be friendly with you!" She said furiously but Liam took no notice.

"What's he doing here anyway? He don't belong here! Send him back to where he came from!" Liam shouted and Harley had heard enough and left the table and ran upstairs. David was angry now.

"Your grounded for the rest of the week!" He shot at Liam who stormed off to his bedroom. Carol started on the walking up, hurt by the way Liam had acted towards Harley tonight. She expected better of him.

David went upstairs and found Harley sobbing on his and Carols bed which had once been Pats. He sat on the bed and rubbed Harleys back.

"Its alright Harley. Liam didn't mean it. He is just shocked by the news that your his uncle that's all. He'll come round." He whispered and Harley sat up and faced his father knowing that they were about their first father and son chat.

"Will the rest of the family know of my true existence now?" Harley asked as he wiped his eyes. David nodded,

"Probably." He mumbled, secretly hoping that it wouldn't be the case. Max would flip his lid if he knew the truth.

"It feels weird being here. I should be with Dot not here. I mean look at the last time I was here." His voice trialled off and David nodded not wanting to bring all that up again.

" I'm so happy that your here Harley. Really happy. I can finally be your father again. Properly this time and never abandon you." David said placing a hand on Harleys knee.

"That's easier said than done though isn't it?" Harley mumbled and David felt so guilty about all the things he had said to him.

Harley lay back against the pillows tears running down his face.

"I've been thinking about Nana Pat. I never got to say goodbye to her when she was she was dying. Never got to go to her funeral. She probably thought I hated her." He mumbled and David put his hand on his shoulder.

"Your Nan loved you. She was always mentioning you to me. Got me mad of courses but it showed that she cared." David said but Harley turned on him.

"Why didn't you come back and claim me?! Why didn't you beg Aunt April not to take me?!" He questioned Angrily and David was shocked.

"I Wanted too. But I knew that I wouldn't be a father to mum was married and your aunt couldn't have children. It seemed like the thing to do" David said reasonably but before Harley knew it he was shouting.

"DON'T TALK SHITE! I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD AND I'VE DISCOVERED THAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN A FUCKING LIE! FOR YEARS I BELIEVED THAT WHO I LIVED WITH WERE MY REAL PARENTS AND THEN I DISCOVER THAT THEIR NOT! YOU ABANDONED MUM WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH BIANCA AND THEN WHEN SHE GETS PREGNANT WITH ME, NOT ONLY DO YOU WALK AWAY BUT YOU ALLOW MY AUNT AND HER HUSBAND TO HAVE ALL THE RESPONSIBILITY OVER ME! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MAKES YOU?! EH?! FUCKING SELFISH AND WEAK!" He yelled going red in the face and David looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"It wasn't like that Harley! I thought I was doing the right thing for you! Did you really want a father like me who couldn't handle responsibility, who was weak and who lied and cheated?! Is that the kind of father you wanted?!" David shouted back but Harley wasn't finished.

"WHAT WAS I?! JUST A THING THAT YOU COULDN'T WAIT TO GET SHOT OFF?! DID I INTERFERE WITH YOUR PLANS?! WAS I SOME ALIEN THAT YOU WANTED TO GET RID OFF?! MUM DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE BECAUSE SHE WAS MARRIED AND IT WAS EITHER I BE LOOKED AFTER BY SOMEONE ELSE OR GET RID OF ME COMPLETELY AND I DON'T HAVE A LIFE AT ALL! BUT YOU DID! YOU COULD HAVE COME BACK AND TOLD APRIL THAT SHE WASN'T HAVING ME! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD MUM THAT YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR HER! BUT YOU DIDN'T, INSTEAD YOU ALLOWED OTHER PEOPLE TO PICK UP THE PIECES!" Harley yelled and David shot up from the bed and walked around the room.

"I did go and see you after you was born. Mum told me not too but I did. I wanted to see you for myself before April came and took you away. I saw you lying there, you was asleep. And you were beautiful. You had dark tufty hair and your mum's eyes. But I knew that I couldn't be a father to you so I walked away and I've regretted it ever since. It destroyed me to do it but I thought it was for the best. But I'm glad your back because now we have a chance to have a relationship and be a family." David said calmly but Harley was only half listening as he buried his face in the pillows once more, indicating to David that he wanted to be left alone.

David went into the living room where his wife was. Carol sat on the sofa and when David sat next to her and held his arms out to her, she slid into them, enjoying the warmth of his body which brought her so much comfort.

"Do you think he will like living here with us?" David asked worriedly and Carol shrugged,

"Its a big thing for him. It's bound to take time for him to get used to things." Carol replied and David held her tightly to him and kissed her head repeatedly.

"I'm really glad you kept him. It takes a lot of courage to do that. It's such a shame that I didn't have a lot of courage then maybe we would have been together years ago and we could have been a properly family." He whispered and Carol stroked his face.

"That's the past and I gave April the chance to be a mother. He's home now with us and its going to stay that way." She said before placing a soft kiss to David's waiting lips before they shared a tight cuddle.

Harley went downstairs and saw Carol cuddling up to David and he was feeling mixed emotions. He had no resentment for Carol but he did for David whom he saw as a selfish immature man who couldnt handle responsiblity so he allowed Harley to be raised by someone else. He went into the kitchen and sat at the table, taking out a picture of David when he was younger. How handsome he was. How confident he was. How weak he was. But deep down Harley knew that somehow David had done the right thing even if the process meant that he lost him. He was glad that his parents were back together now and married. But why couldn't have they done that before he was born? Maybe alot of grief and heartache would have been spared. Then a thought occurred to him. He was unemployed. Phil was in hospital and he wouldn't take Harley back if he pulled through. Harley wanted to prove to his new family that he was worthy of being their son. Grabbing his jacket from the coat rack, he left the house catching a glimpse of his parents passionately kissing in the process. He walked across Albert Square and through bridge street before reaching Walford E20. He remembered the bloke who had approached him the night he revealed his secret. He saw this man as a last chance to earn some money for his family. He walked along Walford E20 just as a dark figure appeared in the dark alleyway nearby.

"I've come to take up your offer." He said and the man appeared in full view sporting a satisfied smirk across his face.

"Lovely. The name is Nick. Nick Cotton."


	15. Chapter 15 An offer he cant refuse

Nick leaned against the wall and stared Harley down. Harley knew exactly who he was as he had seen photo's of him all around Dots house even though she had always said how evil he was. Nick was well known throughout Albert Square all for the wrong reasons. He had committed two murders and got away with them, he had been a drug addict and had even attempted to poison Dot. It seemed wrong that Harley would come to him for a job but he saw it as a last resort. He had no job and couldn't rely on David and Carol to support him financially.

"So you wanna work for me then?" Nick asked lighting a cigarette and beginning to smoke it. Harley swallowed suddenly feeling very nervous but there was no turning back.

"Yeah and I know who you are as well." Harley said bravely , Nick offered him a cigarette but he shook his head.

"Oh yeah?" Nick smirked, "Who am I then?"

Harley swallowed again before answering,

"Your Nick Cotton, Dots son. I know because I've been living with your mother for a few months before I moved in with my mum and Dad. You may know them; Carol Jackson and David Wicks."

Nick looked amazed by the bravery of the young lad in front of him, the names did ring a bell to him.

"Yeah I know the names. David was the arrogant one who was always round Carol. Pretty girl she was." He had a menacing glistening in his eye and Harley was unnerved by this but once more feeling brave he spoke again,

"I know your supposed to be dead. Heroin overdose wasn't it? Only your not dead. That's low Nick, even for you. I overheard your son talking to you on the phone. Now that would be a disaster if word got out you were still alive and we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" Harley mumbled with the same menacing tone that Nick had used. Nick was worried now. This little rat was going to to turn him in so he had to keep him somehow.

"Got guts you have. Just the kind I was looking for." Nick said before walking out of the alleyway and coming back with a box that was tightly looked at it.

"Know what's in there?" Nick added with a smirk. Harley shook his head, knowing it was something illegal.

"Stashes of Heroin and Cocaine. Worth 50 a time. Sounds tempting doesn't it?" Nick said gleefully rubbing his hands together.

Harley was really nervous now, selling drugs was illegal and if you were caught then it meant a long time prison sentence. But the fact that 50 could be earned a time meant that he would earning earning enough money to keep a roof over his and his family's head as well as being able to buy Christmas presents.

"Alright Nick. I'll do it." Harley said finally and Nick grinned again.

"Brilliant. Come by next week and sell this stuff to some lads who live not far away." Nick said shaking Harleys hand. Harley smiled at him before walking away, knowing he was taken a huge gamble with his life. He knew it was wrong but to him the temptation was to strong.

Nick smirked as he walked up the alleyway rubbing his hands in glee. He was a right little pushover that one he thought as he walked away.

Harley returned home an hour later and for a split second he thought he could hear moaning coming from upstairs. He shrugged it of and went into the kitchen, doing himself a drink of hot chocolate and seating himself at the table thinking about his encounter with Nasty Nick. He was a Villian all right and he certainly lived up to his name but he was his last chance to earn the money to prove himself to his family. The moaning got louder and thuds were heard. It came from upstairs so Harley decided to investigate. He walked up the stairs slowly so that no one could hear him and walking across the landing he opened the door slightly from where it came from. His eyes widened when he saw his mother on top of his father, riding him and digging his nails into his chest. Harley was shocked, it was true that his parents were always at it like rabbits. He tried to erase the image from his mind as he went to the room which was now his, having once been Biancas. He gave a small laugh as he got into bed then remembering what he would be doing from now on he settled into a troubled sleep. Carol came in half an hour later and seeing Harley sleeping she smiled, happy that her baby was home at last.

"Goodnight Darling. I love you." She whispered as she shut the door behind her, unaware that her son had become involved with the supposedly dead Nasty Nick Cotton.


	16. Chapter 16 Like Father Like Son

Harley had barely slept the past couple of days. The realisation that he would be working for Nick Cotton terrified as he knew that Nick wasn't a man to be trusted. This was a man who had committed murder, did drugs, thieved and had attempted to kill his own mother. But Harley saw no other way. It was as if he had sold his soul to Nick and there was no turning back, everything was crumbling down in front of him bit at least he had the love of his parents now and he knew that they were his everything. He also had Cindy now as well as Beth whom he loved like his own. Lola had kept away from him and Harley had heard that Jay was the reason. He and Abi had split up and Harley hadn't liked the way it had happened. Jay was now not speaking to him as a result but at this moment Harley couldn't give a Damn, he had more problems to deal with. Today he was going to be working for Nick and the thought scared him knowing that Harley would potentially get caught and get thrown in jail. He tried to block these thoughts from his mind as he went to get showered.

David and Carol were watching the telly, blissfully unaware of their sons situation. They both loved having him back into their lives though David was slightly jealous of Harley because Harley was younger and quite attractive and also quite slim. Harley looked exactly like David as a young man. David looked down at himself, suddenly feeling low and insecure about himself,

"Carol, do you think I look fat?" David asked and Carol was clearly surprised by this.

"No not at all, why?" She asked him, seeing him looking down in the dumps.

As David rested his head in Carols lap, he whispered, "God I feel so unattractive sometimes."

Carol looked down and stroked his face, "Your beautiful." She mumbled

David shrugged, not believing her, "I'm fifty two, I don't have the attractive body of a seventeen year old. Harley is everything I used to be. I'm old grey haired and fat." David said sadly but Carol leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss."Your gorgeous David and I love you the way you are and will do so for the rest of my life." She said softly as she undid a few buttons on his shirt. David moaned as Carol reached in and circled his nipples. Then Carol leaned forward and kissed and sucked each one in turn. David moaned, threading his fingers through her hair and becoming fully erect at the sensation of her lips around his nipples practically sucking them bone dry. Carol looked up at him and her fingers made their way to the belt of his trousers, undoing the buckle and pulling the zipper down. She pulled his trousers down and touched his erection through the confines of his boxers.

"Oooh we are a big boy tonight!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pulled his boxers down allowing his thirteen incher to pop out.

"And its all for you baby." David whispered as he ripped of his shirt before ripping Carols clothes off and throwing onto the floor.

"Oh baby." She moaned as he devoured her neck, breasts and stomach with kisses, Carol threaded his fingers through his hair as he did this. It gave her a pleasurable thrill.

"Take me sexy boy!" She moaned loudly and David obeyed immediately, putting his erection inside slowly being gentle not to hurt her. He thrusted slowly to begin with while Carol pinched his bum causing to thrust harder and faster.

"Oooooh David, you horny sexy man!" Carol squealed as David banged against her. David grinned at her and thrust harder feeling his orgasm approaching.

"Oooh David, I'm gonna..." Carol moaned before she reached orgasm followed by David who ejaculated quickly. He slowed down his thrusts before stopping all together, collapsing beside her, holding Carol in his arms.

Just then footsteps were heard coming from upstairs and they realised that their son was up.

"Shit." David mumbled as he and Carol got dressed quickly, hoping to disguise what had happened just now. Harley would die of embarrassment if he catches them at it.

Harley opened the door,

"Alright,mum and Dad?" He said as he zipped up his lumber jacket, noticing that they looked red in the face.

"Yeah Son, want some breakfast?" David said quickly leading him into the kitchen, all the time watching him. Harley bore a strong resemblance to him and David was worried that Harley would turn out like him. But he seemed like a decent young man who liked spending time with Dot and Patrick and who wanted a good job to earn his own money. Harley had not asked either him or Carol for money. David decided to put his fears to rest as he plated up bacon and eggs for his son. Harley catechism breakfast in silence while Liam who had also come down didn't say a word to him, making it clear that him and Harley would never be the best of friends. Liam left the table and went to school while Harley was left alone with his parents. Harley saw that his parents were exchanging flirty glances at each other and made his excuses to leave the table, knowing what was going to Happen. He certainly didn't want to see a repeat of what happened the other night, he still was trying to block that vision from his mind. He found it quite embarrassing that they acted like teenagers, it was time for them to grow up. He walked up bridge street, on his way to meet Nick. He knew he was playing a dangerous game by dealing with Nick but he saw no other way to earn money for his family, even if he Knew that he was breaking the law in doing so. Harley saw Cindy come towards him and he smiled at her, holding his arms out to her.

"Hi Baby." He said and she smiled at him.

"I'm so glad To see you!" She said before giving him a passionate kiss which he responded too with just as much passion. Lola saw the kiss from nearby and gave Harley the death stare. Harley was uncomfortable by this knowing that Lola had the potential to reveal all about their one night stand to Cindy. Harley decided to put off seeing Nick as he held Cindy and walked off with her, wanting to spend time with his lady.

Cindy and Harley got home to Ians where Beth was sleeping with her pram, Harley had become very attached to Beth as saw her as his own daughter rather than TJ's. Cindy sat on the sofa and Harley sat next to her and before long they were passionately kissing with Harley lying on top of Cindy. She rubbed his back and threaded her fingers through his hair which he loved. His stubble caressed her face and she giggled slightly before her hands reached down and touched the bulge in his trousers. Then Harley stopped as this brought back memories of his night with Lola and how grubby he felt afterwards. He jumped off Cindy.

"What's up?" Cindy asked and Harley shook his head.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Harley mumbled l, leaving the house without saying goodbye. Cindy was distraught by this.

Harley walked fast up bridge street feeling guilty about what he done to Cindy. He was beginning to think it was better if he confessed what happened. He couldn't face her now though after what he had just done. The poor girl must have been humiliated.

He was walking up the alleyway when he was jumped from behind.

"Where the bloody he'll have you been?!" Nick snarled, carrying a crate under his arm which Harley knew contained the drugs.

"Sorry Nick I got stopped. I was seeing my girl." Harley responded and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh never mind that. I want you to do me a favour." He asked and Harley was already dreading what he was gonna say.

"I want you to take the drugs to Ma's because the supplier isn't available at the moment and I've got nowhere to stack them."

Harley was stunned by this as it was the most stupid thing he had heard. He couldn't do this. There was no way he was breaking the law.

"I'm not doing it Nick. I'm not putting Dot through all that. You might as well stay dead as far as I'm concerned." Harley said bravely but Nick suddenly became infuriated. Grabbing Harley by the scruff of the neck he pushed him against the wall.

"So you've taken me for a complete mug, is that it?!" He yelled, banging Harleys head against the wall, "I don't like that, you little runt! Who the hell do you think you are, eh?! A good Samaritan like my religious nutter of a mother?!" Harley suddenly linked his foot around Nicks leg, tripping him over before kicking him in the face.

"You stay away from Dot do you hear me?!" Harley shouted as he ran away, hoping that Nick couldn't catch up with him. He decided then to speak to Cindy and explain himself and hopefully she would understand. He didn't want to lose her.

He walked over to Ian's and let himself in, all smiles and he had even purchased a small box of durex on the way here. However the sight that greeted him made his face fall.

Cindy had her arms around Liam and was kissing him.

"Oh my God!" Harley said loudly and Cindy and Liam broke apart, Cindy looked awkward as did Liam. Harley stormed off out of the house with Cindy following behind him.

"Harley wait! It's not what it looks like!" Cindy shouted after him but Harley didn't stop and carried on walking. He chickened out of sleeping with her and she cheats on him with his nephew. At this moment in time he couldn't bare to look at her.

That night David decided to take Harley out as it was Friday and he didn't need to work weekends. As Harley and David walked into the Queen Vic, Harley was happy to be finally spending some time with his dad. He sat by the window and saw the Carter's daughter Nancy smiling at him and he smiled back. She was quite good looking even though she wasn't plastered in makeup. Finally David appeared with his and Harleys drink, "Alright son?" He asked as he handed the drink over to him. Harley nodded then Cindy walked in with Ian and Harley turned away from her. He was still bitter from what he had seen the day before. It looked as if their relationship was over before it begun.

Just then Mick said to David,

"Has your son got ID?"

"Come on Mick let him have one drink. He's nearly eighteen." David pleaded but Mick shook his head,

"I'm not serving him David, I'm sorry but rules are rules." Mick said apologetically but Harley saw this as a chance to show off to his father.

"Oh come on Dad. Let's go home. This place is a shithole anyway!" Harley yelled loudly then he added to Nancy,

"You fancy coming with us sweetheart, I'll give you a good time!"

Nancy was embarrassed by this and Linda gestured to her to go upstairs before shouting at Harley,

"Get out of here now!"

Cindy walked over to Harley, sensing that he was still hurting from her betrayal,

"Harley please talk to me." She begged but Harley smirked then.

"Oh the town tart speaks to me!" He bellowed and David was thankful that Carol was at home right now.

"Your really embarrassing yourself now! And don't call me a tart!" Cindy yelled back and Ian intervened,

"David, take that ratbag son of yours and get out of here!"

David glared at him before Harley followed him out of the Vic.

Once outside David put his arm around Harley and said,

"Don't worry son. I've got some stuff in the Carlot, come on." Harley followed him excitedly to the Car lot glad to be enjoying father and son time. David opened the carlot and opened a bottle of whiskey and poured him and Harley a glass each

"Don't tell your mum, ok?" David whispered and they both grinned as they sipped their drinks both enjoying others company.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Harley asked after a long pause. David nodded,

"Can you tell me more about granddad Pete?" Harley asked, Ian had told him some stuff about him and the circumstances in which he died. He just wanted to know more about him from from David.

"I can't tell you much about him. I barely seen him when he was alive. My parents split up when I was very young so I didn't get to have a relationship with him but I tell you something I wish I had. He was a good man and yet my mum was a bitch to him." David said sadly as they had another drink in silence and Harley wished he hadn't said anything.

"I love spending time with you Dad, do you know that?" Harley said and David was pleased at how genuine he sounded.

"I know you do son and I love spending time with you too." He replied with a smile and he put his arm around him, rubbing bis back.

"Why don't you go and see Dot?" David then suggested and Harley nodded. He smiled at David and headed out the Carlot. David watched him go with a mixture of pride and worry. Harley was definitely his son and this half made him proud and it also worried him because Harley not only looked like him but he also acted like he did. David was exactly the same at his age. David didn't want Harley to turn out like him. He knew he had to do something but what he didn't know but he knew it would be a move he would later wish he had never gone down.

Harley found Dot by Arthur's bench looking solemn and upset,

"Are you alright Dot?" He asked his voice full of concern, Dot shrugged,

"Oh I don't know. I scattered my son's ashes today and I feel so broken because he was only son even though he was so evil. He was my flesh and blood and yet I feel a mixture of hatred and maternal love for him even though he's gone. But you know I thought I saw him the other day, like he had never been dead, like somehow everything was a figment of my imagination but that's not possible because once someone is dead, they stay dead and yet that saddens me greatly. But there's nothing I can do about it now. Come inside I'll make us a cup of tea." She said and Harley felt guilty knowing that Nick wasn't dead at all. He followed her inside but then he saw Dot stop dead and the reason was standing right in front of them.

"Hello Ma."

Nasty Nick was back.


	17. Chapter 17 A harsh reality

Harley kept a firm grip on Dots shoulder as she stared at Nick who stared back. He then turned on Harley and Harley could see the evil glint in his eyes,

"What you doing here?!" Harley spat as Dot looked swayed slightly looking as if she was going to faint.

"I ain't answerable to you mate! I want to talk to me ma!" Nick shouted and Harley leapt forward getting ready to hit him but just them Fatboy came in and held him back. He and Harley had only recently started communicating with each other and though they got on well, Harley didn't see them having anything in common.

Dot was terrified now and she was also angry that she had been deceived not only by Nick but also by Charlie who had told her of his death only Nick wasn't dead. He was very much alive.

"What are you doing here?" Dot finally said and Nick said more softly, "I can explain Ma. Really I can." He led her into the kitchen and Dot shut the door Behind her so that Fatboy and Harley couldn't hear the conversation.

Harley went into the living room nervous that Nick was going to reveal the fact that he knew about Nick being alive and yet not having the decency to tell her.

After a while Nick was following Dot out of the kitchen and he was heading up the stairs when he suddenly blurted,

"Before you lock me under house and key, I want to tell you something." Nick said. Dot turned away from him,

"I don't want to hear it Nick." She said firmly but Nick took no notice.

"Its about that little runt there." He snarled pointing at Harley who looked away immediately not wanting to look at him.

"Don't you dare start at that young man. He's a good boy unlike you!" Dot snapped but Nick scoffed then sneered.

"If he is such a good boy why didn't he tell you I was alive? The little rat has known I was alive for a while. In fact he was gonna deal with me."

"Don't tell lies!" Dot shouted but Nick spoke louder,

"Its the truth Ma! I don't see him denying it, do you?!"

"Dot then grabbed Nick and dragged him upstairs and Harley knew he couldn't lie to Dot anymore.

"Its true Dot! I'm so sorry!" He cried and Dot stopped dead and Nick grinned to himself triumphantly but Dot still shouted,

"Nick! Get upstairs and stay there!"

The presence of Nick Cotton was Clearly effecting Dot and Harley kept a hold on her as they watched Nick go upstairs. Dot didn't have any ill feelings towards him and he was glad but at this moment in time his hatred for Nick was teaching its peak and he wanted to run upstairs and viciously attack Nick. He and Fatboy led Dot into the living room and Harley poured her some whiskey to calm her down. She took it from him and kept hold on his hand.

"I don't blame you Harley. So easily mislead by him, weren't your fault." She mumbled. Fatboy held her other hand while sighing over Nick mouthing off upstairs and wanting to go up and strangle him for all he had done to Dot.

"Dot, I swear to you I would never have kept all this a secret but at the time I didn't know what else to do." Harley said seriously but Dot patted his arm.

"It don't matter now. But Nick is gonna stay dead. He is not to leave this house, we can't let anyone else know that he's alive." Dot said in a final tone and neither Fatboy nor Harley questioned this motive.

Days went by and Harley and Fatboy had kept their promise to Dot and hadn't breathed a word about Nick to anyone. However Fatboy decided to move out as life with Nick had become unbearable.

"You can stay with us." Harley said reassuringly and Fatboy smiled at him,

"You serious? Will your mum and dad mind?" Fatboy asked and Harley shook his head.

"I'm sure that they will find some space for you. It's like the tardis in our house." Harley joked and Fatboy packed his bags and after saying his goodbyes to Dot, he left the house. Harley was also about to leave when he heard Dot and Nick arguing,

"I thought I saw my little boy, only a second mind. But you ain't him are you? He's long gone. I heard what you said about Arthur. I heard what you called him." Dot was saying, Nick stood there, unfazed.

"I didn't call him nothing that he ain't been called before." He responded.

"Ain't you never learnt nothing in your life?" Dot started shouting, "Arthur's a friend!"

"Ma. No one crys over people like him." Nick said and at that moment Dot did something that she had never done before. She slapped him. Nick was taken aback by this.

"Well Well Well." He sneered after holding his face. Dot had enough now.

"I wish you hadn't come back. I wish that coat of yours had been burned in your coffin!" She snapped before storming out of the kitchen and pulling his coat of the stair railing. Harley stood watching her as if she had grown another head right in front of him. He had never seen her lose her rag. He left quickly then following Fatboy. He pertaining didn't want to be in Nicks company.

Carol and David were in the kitchen, both had finished work and were tired out. They had just finished dinner and David was washing up. Carol watched him, her heart enveloped in love for the man she had loved all her life, who was now her husband and who had fathered two of her children. She stood and walked behind him.

"Oh David. I love you so much", Carol whispered as she wrapped her arms his waist. David tossed his head back allowing Carol to devour his neck with kisses and gentle bites. "And I love you too babes, forever and always." David whispered back as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Carols hands reached for his belt unbuckling it slowly. David moaned as he felt her hands reach for the bulge forming in his trousers. However at that moment Harley and Fatboy walked in and seeing the sight in front of him Harley shouted,

"Jesus Christ! Mum, Dad, We've got company! Can't you keep your hands to yourself?!"

David grabbed a tea towel to cover up his bulge with Carol went red with embarrassment then she looked confused when she saw fatboy with his bag.

"Mum Dad, I've said that Fatboy can stay with us." Harley announced and he went on to explain the situation but twisting the truth so neither David nor Carol knew the full extent. David though not happy by this allowed the move to go ahead and Fatboy started staying in Tiffanys old days Harley and Fatboy had become friends.

A few days later Harley, Fatboy, Dexter and Jay all decided to get drunk and have a laugh in the square. Cindy was nearby with Liam and Harley chose to ignore them, still hurt by her betrayal. Fatboy purchased a bottle of Vodka and the boys each took turns swigging from the bottle while Harley danced around with his earphones in his ear. Ian witnessed what was going on and seeing Cindy looking embarrassed, he walked over to Harley.

"I want a word with you." He said sternly and Harley followed him into the Cafe, rolling his eyes.

"Your making an idiot out of yourself! Cindy is ashamed of what she did but that's no need to show her up like that!" Ian shouted and Harley looked away.

"Look she cheated on me and I'm seen as the bad guy!" Harley yelled and Ian held his hands defensively,

"Hey hey I'm only thinking of you! Your staggering about half drunk, making an fool of yourself!"

"Yeah well I ain't interested in your opinion! At least I didn't throw away what I had with Denise for a night between the sheets with a dirty old scrubber!" Harley shouted and Ian rolled his eyes, losing patience.

"Oh is that right?! So just because it's all over between you and Cindy you want to take it on the rest of the female population! Your definitely your father's son all right! We have certainly got a wannabe David walking about, he has really worked on you!" Ian shouted and David was standing nearby seeing only Harley.

Harley left the cafe clearly not fazed by Ian's remark and David sensed that Ian had said something to him. Harley took out his earphones and Lady gaga Judas echoed across the square causing Jay and Dexer to grin and mess around while the older generation looked embarrassed. David spotted Ian cleaning and walked over to him,

"I want you to keep your nasty mouth shut and stop bullying my son!" He spat and Ian said unfazed,

"I ain't bullying him David. I'm warning him. He's heading down that path and I think your familiar with it." David was confused

"What's that supposed to mean?!" David shouted and Ian sneered,

"He's turning into you. Can't you see? He's everything you used to be. Possibly even more and I really don't want another Wicks causing havoc. So you best watch out David because he's definitely going down that Path."

David stormed off from the cafe and seeing Harley dancing with Lola made David realise that what Ian said was true. He was turning into him. And he had stop it somehow. He walked over to Harley and dragged him away,

"Dad, where we going? I was having a good time." Harley asked confused. David dragged him towards home,

"Well you can have a good time with your old man, just you and me." David responded enthusiastically and Harley grinned and they both walked home. Dot saw the earlier commotion and sighed to herself, she knew that having David Wicks for a father was bound to stir things up and she was right. She had to make David and Harley see sense as she had grown attached to the boy and didn't want him to go down the path that his father had already been down.

Back at home, Carol had gone out with Sonya and Tina and the house was deserted, David grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and poured himself and Harley a drink even though Harley was only seventeen.

"Don't tell your mom will you?" David said as he handed Harley a glass and Harley smirked as he drank.

"Do you know what Dad? Your right." Harley said in a low voice and David looked surprised,

"What about?" He said.

"The other night you had said something about how some people are not worth anything. Well you were right."

"You shouldn't listen to what I tell you." David said in a worried voice. Harley nodded his head

"But I do listen Dad. I thought me and Cindy were the real deal. That I would adopt her daughter and one day we could make things official. Now I get the feeling I've been used and now I realise women have one purpose; to make fool's of us." Harley said and the tone of voice worried David. It was as if Harley was saying what he would have said all those years ago.

"I feel as if my heart has been torn out. Do you ever get that feeling that your being used and that when you have served your purpose, your just tossed away like a used condom? But do you know what? I'm seventeen years old and I have plenty of times to think about love marriage and children and I wanna live my life to the full and I want to know you better so we can bond better which is why I've asked Jay if he will help get us cheap flights to Ibiza." Harley announced almost gleefully and David was shocked by this.

"What?! When did you decide this?!" He asked but Harley wasn't listening. He downed his drink and went upstairs while David sat there stunned only brought out of his reverie by a knock at the door. He answered and Dot was standing there.

"I want a word with you about Harley. I'm very worried about him." She said.

"Why?" David said defensively and Dot sighed,

"I've seen young men go down that path. They think their invisible but as they get older it catches up with them. Your mother was in that same position, one minute she was young and carefree and the next minute she was struggling to make ends meet. I don't want Harley going down the path because he may never return from it and only you and Carol as his parents can stop it." And she left then, forcing David to ponder on her words. He went upstairs and into his bedroom.

Harley had layed out David's suitcase and was packing it.

"Harley what are you doing?" David asked as he watched his son mess around with his clothes.

"Got some good stuff here Dad. And I'm packing our clothes and were getting a flight to Ibiza." Harley said as he continued packing.

"What about your mum?" David said and Harley said seriously,

"Sorry Dad, only asked for two seats. I've done my bonding with her and I know all the ins and outs about her but I hardly know you and this is the only way we can bond. Just think this time tomorrow we can drinking, sunbathing and pulling birds." Harley said grinning as he began looking for David's passport. David stared at him horrified. This was a younger version of himself talking and what was worse was that Harley was trying to encourage him to cheat on Carol. Harley was definitely turning into him.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! Your telling me to cheat on your mum!" David began to shout and Harley just said simply,

"She don't need to know. What happens in Ibiza stays in Ibiza. That's the name of the game." He said cheerfully and David had now lost his patience.

"Well do you know what?! If you want to go then go but I'm not going with you! In fact I don't want you near me!" David shouted and he stormed off downstairs. Harley was stunned. They had just been bonding and not it had all gone wrong. He went downstairs and saw David sitting in the armchair downing another whiskey.

"Dad what's the matter?" One minute were getting on like a house on fire and the next minute your laying into me." Harley said and David shrugged,

"Yeah well that's just me. Look I don't want to do this no more Harley because it's not good for me, it's not good for your mother and its not good for you."

Harley was stunned and didn't understand what his dad was saying.

"But your my dad, this is good for me. The more time I spend with you the more I feel like you." Harley said and David rolled his eyes.

"I never heard anything so stupid in all my life!" He exclaimed but Harley continued,

"No it ain't Dad. I need you. You and mum all I have."

David took a deep breath knowing what he was about to say he would regret but it had to be done.

"Well guess what? The feeling ain't mutual. I don't need you and I don't want you! In fact I don't think I ever did!" He shouted and Harley stared at him, not believing him.

"You don't mean that. You don't know what your saying. I'm your son and I would be lost without you." He said calmly but David continued to shout,

"Harley you was never my little boy! I had no feeling for you when you were little and I don't have any feeling for you now! You ruined my plans! I was going to make a new life for myself and escape all the drama that Walford brought me! But no, you had other ideas! You had to exist and I spent years wondering about you, not being able to live my life! You ruined my life! Your a walking talking curse on my life and I wish your mum had an abortion when she had the chance!" He yelled, Harley stood there feeling his heart break. It had all gone wrong in a matter of moments.

"Dad I need you. Your my family and you said you loved me and you've told me that a lot." He stammered and David shrugged,

"It was all lies. In fact I wish you had never been born because your the biggest regret of my life! Now do me a favor and pack up and go back and live with April because she's your family and I don't want Max to find out the truth about you." He said sternly and Harley ran out of the house. It was raining heavily and Harley ran towards Jays crying his eyes out.

"Jay! Jay! Jay!" Harley yelled through his tears as he banged the door. David watched him from the living room window before he too began to cry having lost the boy he had waited years to be reunited with. He hoped Carol would understand.


	18. Chapter 18 Nothing to live for

David was lying on the sofa hungover having drunken himself stupid following last nights tongue lashing. He felt guilty for lying to his son but he saw no other way. He was doing it for his own good now he wasn't sure he had made the right decision. He had hurt him so bad and didn't think Harley would ever forgive him for his harsh lies. Carol came downstairs and seeing her husband looking so ill and upset, she sat next to him.

"What happened between you and Harley last night, David?" She asked, eager to know what had happened the night before. She had come home to find David passed out on the sofa and Harley nowhere to be seen.

"He is gone. He's moving out." David said and Carol stared at the empty bottles on the floor and sighed heavily.

"He already has. He packed his bags this morning. He is staying with Jay. I will find out what happened." She added before going into the kitchen leaving David to ponder into his thoughts once more and feel sorry for himself.

Harley had cried for the most of the morning, his father's cruel words still echoing in his mind and as much as he tried to block them out he couldn't because it kept playing in his mind. Jay watched him sitting at the table, red eyed and sad and he wanted to shake him and say words of comfort but what could he say to someone whose father had told him he was the biggest regret of his life? There were no words.

"You want to go out today?" He asked passing him a drink of hot chocolate. Harley shook his head,

"I want to get as far away from this place as possible at this moment in time." Harley mumbled and Jay didn't know what else to do.

"Look forget about him. He's not worth it. He doesn't deserve a family." Jay said rubbing his back and Harley shrugged.

"Why would he say it? I thought he wanted to know me. I thought he wanted a relationship with me but he doesn't. I'm just a walking talking mistake that wasn't supposed to exist."

He mumbled again and he reached for the half bottle of vodka but Jay grabbed it and held it out of his reach.

"Stop drinking and come out with me and Dexter, well have a laugh." Jay suggested and Harley nodded, going into the bathroom to get changed.

Later that day, Harley was at the stalls browsing through CDs when Carol walked over to him.

"Alright mum? Dad still being hateful?" He said sarcastically and Carol sighed,

"Look Harley, your dad didn't mean what he said last night. He's just concerned about you that's all." She said.

"He don't give a damn about me! He never has done! Well no one is gonna give a damn about him one of these days!" Harley snapped and Carol sighed again,

"Harley! Listen, your dad is under a lot of pressure. He never meant any of the words he said." Carol said honestly as she walked with Harley towards the Arches. Harley rolled his eyes,

"Mum, I couldn't give a monkeys about him. As far as I'm concerned he may as well be dead. You don't tell your own son that you wished he never existed. It's not right." Harley said sharply and he walked away from her. Carol stood there unsure about what to do. She knew that David was the only one to put things right. She just had to convince him somehow.

Harley Sat on the swings watching Dexter and Jay have fun with Nancy and Lola and he felt green with envy over the amount of fun they were having. He watched Cindy walk past having a walk with Beth and he wanted to go up to her but he still was angry with her for what she had done. He hoped Liam was happy with himself. In a matter of days things had gone horribly wrong for him and there was no way he could explain it all. Just then Dot came by and seeing Harley look so low, she sat beside him,

"Harley? What are you doing out here in this weather? This is not the place for a young boy to be." She said in a concerned tone of voice.

"Dot at this moment in time I couldn't give a monkeys what happens to me. My dad has thrown me our and I've got nowhere to go!" Harley shouted and Dot looked shocked by this admission.

"Chucked you out? What for?" Dot asked and Harley gave a laugh,

"He said I was the biggest regret of his life and that he wished I had never been born." Harley shouted through his tears and he stormed off leaving Dot alone.

He ran into the cafe and ordered a coffee and sat by the window, crying silently, wanting to die. Wanting to rid himself of his own existance. Just then David came in and Harley looked down, avoiding his gaze and David felt awful by the way he had treated him. He walked up to him.

"Harley can we talk?" He asked softly but Harley shook his head.

"Made your feelings clear last night." He said bitterly and David felt miserable then.

"Please Harley. I just want to talk to you." David said but Harley just said bitterly,

"I can't bare to look at you. I want to be as far away from you as possible." He said in a low angry tone of voice and he stood up and started to walk away when David snapped,

"That's right, you walk away! Your the kind who just ups and disappears when something happens!"

"Something?! This is more than something! You told me last night I was the biggest mistake you ever made and you was hateful to me and you expect me to hear you out!" Harley shouted, David stood up and walked over to him.

"I understand your upset and angry..." he said calmly but Harley scoffed and walked over to him.

"Not the word I'd use. Do you know what I think? I think your jealous. You can't stand the fact that a woman would rather be with me than you. You can't stand the fact that your old and past it. Well you better get used to it because even mum will see what a worn out old ratbag you are." Harley sneered but going towards the door but David grabbed him and smacked him across the face.

"I've had to put up with people telling me that all my life! You are selfish and arrogant and you don't care about anyone else over than yourself! I'm glad that I chucked you out and if you wanna ruin your life than go ahead because I won't stop you!" He shouted and Harley stormed off leaving David to sit at a corner and weep.

When he later got home David sat at the kitchen table where Carol was waiting for him.

"Did you talk to Harley?" She asked and David nodded,

"Yeah, but it didn't go according to plan, he said horrible things so I hit him across the face. I don't care no more." He mumbled bitterly and Carol sighed.

"Look I understand you thought you were doing right but what you've done is going to cause more harm than good. I'd go over and look for Harley and clear the air before he does some damage to himself because I want my little boy back!" She cried but David folded his arms and shook his head and Carol was getting annoyed.

"Alright then I'll tell you what. Either you patch things up with Harley or I won't have sex with you again!" She snapped and David scoffed,

"Oh you will Darling. You say that now but tonight you'll be gagging for it."

Carol shook her head and said,

"Goodnight my love." And she headed upstairs alone.

Harley sat at Arthur's bench pondering what could have been. He was gonna have his first Christmas with his family. He and Cindy were gonna become serious. He was gonna have a good job. But all those plans had gone to waste. His dad hated him. He had no where to go; Phil didn't want him staying with Jay and Cindy had cheated on him with his own nephew and was possibly seeing him. Max didn't know his true identity and if he did, he would take it out on his mum and dad. It had all gone horribly wrong. He took of his lumber jacket and lay down on the bench, settling into a restless sleep, not even caring if he became seriously ill from the cold.

He didn't even care whether or not he woke up in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19 Getting back to normal

It was freezing cold the following morning and Harley having slept rough the night before was feeling ill and cold. He struggled to get up, his body numb and his vision blurry and unfocused. He sat up and shook himself down before looking around at the square. No one had come to his aid and that saddened him greatly. He staggered across the square and he couldn't even see where he was going. Jay noticed this as he walked to work and this worried Jay as Harley looked terrible. He ran over to him while Harley tried to steer clear from him, not wanting him to interfere.

"Harley? Are you alright?" Jay asked in a concerned tone of voice and Harley nodded even though he looked and felt awful having spent the night on Arthur's bench in late November.

"You don't look alright mate. I'm getting you help." Jay said and he got out his mobile phone and began dialling 999, Harley tried to snatch the phone from Jays hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Harley mumbled aggressively as Jay held the phone out of his reach. Harley suddenly felt faint and the square was spinning now. Harley clutched his head as he tried to regain focus. He felt himself sink to his knees as he began losing consciousness and then everything went dark...

David was looking out the window as he watched people coming and going. Carol had been true to her word. Last night she had slept downstairs while he gone to bed alone. This was torture for him. He was thinking about Harley and where he was, feeling guilty for all the cruel things he had said to him. He had wanted Harley to be happy and turn out different from the man he used to be but in the process he had lost him again and he felt his heart break again. Carol came into the living room then and seeing her husband looking lost in thought made her realise just how prone David was to hiding his feelings from the outside world.

"What's the matter?" She asked wondering if he was thinking of Harley at all. David shrugged,

"I am fine." David said abruptly sitting down on the sofa and reading the newspaper pretending not to give a toss as per usual but Carol wasn't having it now.

"You want me to carry on feeling sorry for you when our son needs us and probably doesn't have anywhere to go?!" Carol snapped.

"He can go back to your sister. She'll take him! After all she raised him for seventeen years!" David shouted back and was gonna walk away but Carol pushed him back down.

"You do care about him. You just are scared to show it." Carol said and David put his head in his hands. Carol rubbed his back,

"David you can't keep hiding your feelings from me. I know the real you." She said softly as David became emotional.

""Harley has so much potential to do well for himself. But when I seen him chatting up Micks daughter, I feared he was like me when I was younger and that was a stupid path for me to go down and I didn't want him going down that route. So I thought if I told him I didn't want Him then maybe he would be a better person even if the process meant that he hated me. I've messed up like I always do." Carol looked at the man she had loved all her life and was moved by his honesty. She wrapped her arms around him and they made a pact that Harley would be home with them.

They was unaware about the current situation their son was in.

That was until a loud knocking brought them to their senses, Carol sensed the urgency in the knock and was worried it was the police for some reason. It wasn't the old bill. It was Dot.

"Oooh Carol! David! It's Harley! He's really ill! He's gone to hospital! He was found on Arthur's bench this morning!" She cried hysterically and David immediately grabbed the car keys and he and Carol ran out of the house.

Harley was frantically wheeled to A and E as soon as he arrived at hospital. Jay, Dexter and Lola were all there as was Cindy who had been told of what happened by Peter. She had brought Beth along after Ian reminded her that she was her baby and therefore her responsibility. She sat in the waiting room blaming herself for the way Harley was right now. If she hadn't have cheated on him he wouldn't where he was now. After a while a doctor came out and spoke to Jay who looked worried. Cindy was scared.

"Is he alright?" Cindy asked as Jay sat next to her. He shrugged,

"Not sure, he's been outside all night. Might have pneumonia." He said solemnly and Cindy burst into tears,

"Its all my fault! I shouldn't have cheated on him. He's looked after me and Beth and that's how I Repay him! I love him!" She cried as Jay rubbed her shoulder to comfort her.

"He should be fine. He is a tough un, he is." Jay said and Cindy nodded, rocking Beths pushchair backwards and forwards as anxiety took over.

Carol and David ran through the door while Max and Dot followed behind. Carol was crying as was David and this seemed to to Max who didn't expect that kind of emotion coming from them. He had tried contacting April but the phone was engaged.

"What's happened?" David asked Cindy who looked frightened by his harsh tone and Jay stood in.

"I found him asleep on the bench. He had been out there all night by the looks of him. Doctors think he has pneumonia."

David was worried now and felt even more guilty than ever before. He looked in the window and saw nurses working on Harley who was grey in the face. He was still unconscious and David began fearing it was to late. He began crying again and Carol held him as they cried together.

Then the doctor came out again,

""Mr wicks is over the worst now. We've managed to get his temperature back up and we are administering fluids to him. I have to tell you he was found on time. Any longer and we wouldn't have been able to save him. He is still unconscious but your more than welcome to go in and see to him."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they walked into the room where Harley lay.

He slowly flickered his eyes, feeling drowsy from the drugs then he slipped back into unconscious as Carol took hold oh his hand and kissed it. Dot said a silent prayer and Max smiled and tried again to phone April.

Later that night Dot had gone home while Max had taken a lift with David and Carol. As he got out the car, max said,

"April is really worried about Harley. I've told her if she wants to come down then she can. "

Carol nodded and David led her into the watched David and Carol wearily as they headed back into their house, wondering why they were so concerned about Harleys welfare. It seemed strange to him that Harley had been in their company for so long and had refused to go home to April. Surely Harley was missing her and wanted to go home. After all April was his mother.

Wasn't she?

She had to be but then again when he had seen her all those years ago, she never looked pregnant whereas Carol had looked worn out and heavy looking when he had seen them both. He had to investigate further. Something didn't make sense.

He decided that he would go to the hospital and see if one of them was there and then he would know for certain.

Cindy sat by Harleys bedside and stroked his hand as he remained unconscious. Tears fell down her face as she held his hand, hoping that when he woke up he wouldn't push her away.

Harleys eyes started flickering again and Cindy looked up. It was like the darkness was clearing up and all he could see was rays of light.

"Harley? I'm so sorry." Cindy whispered as she took a firm grip of his hand. Harley smiled at her realising that she was being genuine.

"I know you are. I love you Cindy." He whispered back weakly and Cindy kissed him.

"I love you too Harley and I always will." She whispered back as he held her in his arms. Jay watched the scene before him and smiled to himself. Then David appeared.

""Is Harley awake?" He asked Jay and Jay, knowing that Harley wouldn't want to see him, shook his head.

"Nah, still asleep

See him if you want too though." Jay said and David walked through the door. At that moment Harley presented to be asleep and Cindy realised that he didn't want to talk to David.

"Cindy can you leave us alone please?" He said to her and she left, glaring at him as she walked out. David saw how fragile his son looked and felt a tear come to his eye as he sat beside him.

"Oh son. Look at you. You look so frail and its all my fault" he whispered as he stroked his forehead.

"I love you son. I never meant what I said. I did want you and I thought about you night after night. Wondering about you and what you were doing. I just want you to be a better man than what I was. I can't bare it if anything if anything happens to you. Can you ever forgive me?" David cried as he kissed his hand repeatedly. A tear rolled down Harleys cheek as he managed to whisper,

"I forgive you dad."

David looked up and Harleys eyes opened and he smiled art him. David seized the moment and hugged him Tightly as if determined never to let him go.

He was unaware that Max had heard everything. Max was stunned by this. His suspicions had been confirmed and he didn't know how to react. It was as if he had been betrayed somehow. Been deceived into believing that April would finally be having her own child but instead she had raised someone elses.

He didn't know what to do but he knew that whatever he decided to do, it wouldn't be pretty.

A few days later Harley moved back in. Tests confirmed that he had the all clear from pneumonia and he and Cindy were back together. His life had now changed for the better and he was also getting a job with David which made life so much better now they were back on track.

One night after Harley had gone to bed, David was sorting through the paperwork when Carol walked in and quickly removed her dressing gown.

"Evening big boy." She murmured seductively as she displayed her almost naked body to her husband. David looked her up and down and licked his lips, feeling an instant erection forming. He threw his paperwork over his shoulder and removed his trousers and underwear while Carol took of her knickers and sat on his lap.

"I'm keeping my promise David." She whispered and he moaned in response.

Harley was lying in bed when he heard moaning coming from downstairs. He rolled his eyes and sniggered a bit before covering his ears with headphones and singing along to Poker Face. Things had got back to normal now and he was happy.

Or had they?


	20. Chapter 20 Harleys first walford xmas

Christmas was fast approaching and Harley couldn't wait. This was the first time he would be spending it with his long lost family and Carol and David were more than happy to be spending their first Christmas with their son something of which they had missed out on for sixteen years.

Harley was getting ready to go Xmas shopping with Cindy when David came into his bedroom.

"You alright mate?" He asked and Harley nodded before applying some aftershave. David watched him and felt as if he was looking at himself at that age.

"Yeah Dad, can't believe we are actually going to spend Christmas together!" Harley said excitedly and David smiled as he got the Christmas tree out from the box. Harley stopped what he was doing as he saw that David was struggling.

"Here Dad, I'll help you was that."

They lifted the tree into place and started putting the decorations up.

"Hey Dad, have you ever been excited over Christmas?" Harley asked as he helped David decorate the Christmas tree. David shrugged,

"To be honest, not really because well I just never have been really. Looking forward to your first Christmas with us?" David added with a smile and Harley nodded with a smile on his face then David noticed that he smiled exactly like he did and that made him feel proud in a way but he still was cautious about him and he wanted to make sure that he didn't turn out like him personality wise.

"Do you think it could be the real deal between you and Cindy?" David asked as Harley wrapped the tinsel round the tree. Harley grinned at him,

"I hope so Dad. I've never felt like this about anyone before and little Beth is adorable. She's like my own daughter." David was touched by his sons honesty and was pleased that he was treating Cindy right. However at the same time he was a little bit worried. Harley was taking responsible for a child that wasn't his. He was only seventeen and yet it seemed he was growing up to soon, looking after Beth knowing she wasn't his. He still remained cautious about their relationship. He wasn't to keen on Cindy as he saw her as an attention seeking brat who was spoilt and childish. But Harley thought she was wonderful. They finished the tree just as Carol came in.

"Tree looks lovely boys." She said and then she saw Harley dressed up and smiled at him,

"You look great Harley. Going out?" She asked as she took of her grey coat which made a difference from the puffa coat she wore sometimes. Harley nodded,

"Yeah I'm going out with Cindy." He said and Carol smiled pleased that he was happy again. She went into the kitchen and David followed her putting his arms around her.

"How is my sexy wife today?" He asked flirtatiously kissing her neck causing Carol to giggle.

"Oi big boy. Harley is in the next room. Wait till later." Carol whispered before passionately kissing him. Harley stood watching and headed out the door rolling his eyes.

He walked up to Ian's house and was feeling happy knowing he was going to see Cindy. The person who made him complete. Lola spotted him and tried to get him to notice her but he walked on wanting to block what happened between them out of his mind.

He knocked on the door and Jane answered which amazed Harley as he was expecting Ian to answer,

"Oh hello Harley. Are you alright?" Jane asked and Harley smiled and nodded,

"Yeah Jane. Is Cindy in?"

Jane lead him into the living room where Harley saw Cindy decorating the tree with Beth watching her on her changing mat.

"Harley!" Cindy exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, Bobby made sick noises and Jane led him from the room.

"Were just about to turn these lights on the tree. Took us ages to get it done." Cindy said and Harley smiled then began pulling funny faces at Beth who smiled and gurgled. Cindy then switched on the lights causing the tinsel and the baubles to illuminate and become brighter.

Harley and Cindy watched as Beth gurgled happily at the lights on the Christmas and Harley felt a sense of paternal pride even though Beth wasn't his daughter. Cindy saw the look in his eyes.

"You really care about me and Beth don't you?" She said and Harley nodded before he kissed her longingly. Jane walked in then and smiled to herself. She was happy for them and hoped they made a go of things. It almost made her think about herself and Ian and she knew that she had to make a decision about their relationship.

Later that night David was in the kitchen sorting out paperwork when all of a sudden the lights dimmed.

"Bloody electricity." He muttered as he got up and was about to check the fuse box when the door opened and Carol stood there wearing a red Santa dress and red kitten heels. David's eyes widened.

"Santa I've been a good girl this year." Carol whispered as she sat on his knee.

"Yes you have been a good girl. Good girl's deserve to get rewarded." David mumbled as he pulled her in for a passionate tongues were like electric in their mouths and Carol soon found the sexy Santa outfit on the floor.

David lay her on the table, removing her knickers before he began removing his own clothes, his trousers and shirt soon joining her Santa outfit and knickers in a pile in the corner. He spread her legs out before he slowly entered her keeping a steady pace not wanting to hurt her or rush into things. Carol moaned beneath him and David kissed her so that no one else could hear her. The pace got faster then and soon both were feeling their climax coming and suddenly they both let out a Moan and stopped breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

"Mmmm darling you've got it in one." David moaned as he lay beside her holding her. Carol cuddled into him and they both went upstairs to bed.

The next day Harley and David started decorating the Carlot with the help of Jay and were pleased to be in each other's company. Harley was passing Tinsel and baubles for David who hung them all over the place and then they began decorating the Christmas tree with tinsel baubles and lights so that it sparkled.

"Can't believe this is our first Christmas together. I've waited for it to happen for a very long time." David said and Harley smiled,

"It will be a good Christmas won't it?" Harley asked as he turned the lights on. David nodded and put his arm around him, "Sure it will." And they carried on unaware that Max was watching them in a nearby window.

He watched them closely and it all made more sense to him now but why on earth did Carol keep something like that hidden? He was her brother at the end of the day. He went to the Vic then to gather his thoughts. He was supposed to meet Emma there anyway.

Christmas finally arrived and David, Carol, Whitney, Liam and Harley all woke up early and opened their presents. Harley loved the presents that Carol and David brought him and then David gave him his last present and Harley opened it, it was an oval shaped locket with a picture of himself as a newborn baby with a picture of Carol and David by either side. Harley teared up then and gave them both a hug feeling overwhelmed by it all. He was spending Christmas with his real family and he felt a mixture of emotions; Sadness, happiness and confusion. A part of him was happy to be with his real family, a part was confused about being here and not with April and a part of him was sad because he wasn't with April for the first time.

At Dinner Harley was quiet and lost in thought but both Carol Abe David understood knowing that the change was affecting him having spent sixteen years of his life living with April thinking she was his mother. Harley began pulling crackers with everyone trying to take his mind of things.

After Dinner everyone went to the square to watch the Carol singing which Carol was a part off. Both David and Harley beamed at her with pride as she sung with her friend Pam Coker, wife of the local undertaker Les. Harley spotted Cindy and Beth and walked over to them hugging both of them and exchanging presents. They watched the singing together and beamed when Jane proposed to Ian. All in all it was a great Christmas for Harley and he loved every minute of it although on boxing day he hadn't expect to witness Mick Carter fly into a rage after discovering his wife Linda had been raped by Dean wicks.

But all the while he was enjoying himself. Max was plotting. Let them all enjoy themselves while they could because come new year they were in for a rude awakening.


	21. Chapter 21 That fateful night

Christmas had been and gone and the new year was here but Max was in no mood to celebrate. Emma summerhayes his girlfriend was dead after been hit by a car and he was still reeling over the Revelation that Harley whom he had thought was April's son was actually Carols son. With David Wicks. He felt betrayed somehow and he wanted Carol and David to at least acknowledge how he felt. But his anger lay more with David and he had deviced a plan of action to make him pay. He immediately grabbed a phone and dialled the number.

Harley and Cindy were walking behind Carol and David as they headed out on what they called a double date. Harley made vomit noises as Carol kissed David passionately while Cindy cuddled up to him and kept a tight grip of his hand as they walked along bridge street towards the argee bargee for a double date as David called it. Secretly Harley would have preferred it if it was just himself and Cindy but he supposed they could steal a few moments together later on.

"I like your mum and Dad, their good together. They love each other." Cindy remarked as they walked further up bridge street nearing the argee bargee.

"Their embarrassing", Harley whispered, "I wish it was just us two." Cindy rested her head on his shoulder and they walked inside together.

During the date Harley wondered why he hadn't heard from Dot for a while. She normally spoke to him at least once a week at least but for the last few weeks she hadn't spoken to him or made any appearance at all. Harley wondered whether this had anything to do with Nick being around and if it did he swore he would help get rid of him once and for all. It didn't seem right for him to treat Dot so appalling and so horrible. He himself never treated April like that and he certainly didn't treat David or Carol like that. The worst thing of all was that Dot was allowing it to happen. Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe Nick had done a runner? Maybe he had done something terrible to Dot? Those horrible thoughts were flooding his mind and he didn't know how he was going to try to block them away. He took a deep breath and smiled at Cindy when she fed him pompadoms and they both cringed together when David and Carol began sniffing in public. Harley was embarrassed by their gestures of love for each other and he knew that when Valentine's day came it would be the same thing. He was glad that he wouldn't be with them then because on that day he had planned something special for Cindy. It was the first time he had been in a serious relationship and he was determined to make a go of things with her. He knew that she hadn't really had a proper life, having lost her mother just after she was born, being brought up by her aunt and feeling unloved and unwanted. It seemed that she may have kept Beth because she wanted to give her the life she didn't have. Harley had become attached to Beth even though she was TJs daughter and Beth seemed to like him, always smiling when she saw him.

After the date Harley walked Cindy home after asking David if he could do so. David agreed albeit reluctantly, he didn't trust Cindy at all.

"Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed myself." Cindy said genuinely and Harley smiled then she added,

"Do you want to come in?"

Harley thought about it then he nodded. Bobby was sitting cross legged on the floor watching the telly and not taking his eyes of the screen. Cindy rolled her eyes at him then picked up Beth who held out her arms to Harley.

"She wants you to hold her. I think she thinks your her dad." Cindy said happily and Harley smiled then he said seriously,

"Ain't she gonna find out the truth when she's older?"

Cindy shrugged, "Maybe but that's ok. I'll tell her everything. She will understand because I will raise her that way." And Harley was pleased that she genuinely meant what she said.

Freeing one of his arms for her to cuddle into, Harley kept a firm but gentle hold on Beth who wriggled about, kicking her legs excitedly.

Ian walked in then and saw the two teenaged lovebirds and didn't know how to feel. On the one hand Harley seemed like a decent young man who wanted a good future but then he remembered the Times they had clashed and he was reminded of David in his younger days.

"Harley I think Cindy needs to go to bed. No doubt Beth will keep her up in the night and Cindy has school tomorrow." Ian said seriously and Harley knew he was being dismissed. He kissed Cindy and Beth goodbye and headed home. Once he was gone Ian remarked,

"Cindy you want to watch him. He may seem charming but he might turn out to be a right ratbag."

Cindy rolled her eyes and took Beth upstairs to bed, feeling more in love with Harley than ever.

Carol and David were lying in bed after tonight's date at the argee bargee. David stared up at the ceiling and thought about Harley and his relationship with Cindy. He had to admit they seemed happy together but there was something about Cindy that he didn't like. He remembered when she had played Liam and TJ off against one another when she had first become pregnant. He didn't want her doing the same to his son, the last thing he wanted was him going back in hospital after a suicide attempt like before. He watched Carol sleeping and began stroking her back and playing with her hair. Then he saw that she was smiling and began to think that she wasn't asleep after all. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he turned on his side and began caressing her but she still slept.

As David watched Carol sleep, powerful urges were overcoming him. He slowly climbed on top of her and lay there waiting for her to realise. Carol turned over to see David looming over her, the powerful aroma of his aftershave was sending her on a lust fueled haze,

"Horny tonight are we?" She whispered as she reached to grab his growing erection. He winked at her,

"I've got a present for you Carol, it's small but it's getting bigger all the time" he whispered as he revealed his erection to her causing her to gasp out loud at the thing of beauty standing to attention in front of her. He leant over her then and pulled his boxers down allowing his erection to almost hit her in the face. Knowing what to do, she opened her mouth and starting with the tip began sucking furiously. Slowly she went further downwards while David made soft groaning noises. Even though what she was doing was noting new she was still surprised that she could still take the whole thing into her mouth. His size had always been a challenge but she had managed just the same.

When she finished David was out of breath and his legs were on the verge of giving way so Carol pulled him down beside her and took her knickers off before straddling him. She lowered herself gently onto his tip and began rocking her hips backwards and forwards rhythmically. David groaned beneath her and massaged her breasts smiling at her, Carol moved faster at this gesture and David grabbed hold of her hips causing her to get harder and faster. She moaned loudly as she felt her climax coming and David gripped the bedsheets as pleasure overcome him in an instant. Carol tensed up and collapsed beside him breathing heavily as David held her in his arms tenderly, kissing her head and cuddling her to his chest.

February came quickly and Harley as promised organised a Valentine's surprise for Cindy. He called for her on Saturday afternoon armed with a Valentine's card and a present which he would give to her at the location of their Valentine's date. Cindy kissed him and left Beth in Ian and Jane's care before they both headed out.

"Where are you taking me?" Cindy asked as Harley led her by the hand towards the park where his special surprise was. He covered her eyes and led her towards the spot then he uncovered her eyes. On the grass in front of her Cindy saw a huge picnic hamper that had red roses in the middle and had quite a lot of food with a heart shaped cake.

"Oh Harley! You shouldn't have!" She gushed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him, Harley responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted her off her feet. Cindy giggled as Harley put her down and they say down on the mat. Harley cut up the cake and began feeding a slice to Cindy. Cindy loved this gesture; no one had ever made her feel this special.

After the food had been eaten Cindy rested her head on Harleys chest as he looked up at the sky wondering if Pat, Pete and any other deceased family member were looking down on him. Cindy watched him and it seemed she knew what he was thinking,

"Harley do you think that my mum and Lucy are looking down on me?" She asked softly and Harley stroked her cheek before replying softly,

"I'm sure they are Cindy."

Cindy smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him which he responded to passionately. He rolled on top of her and was kissing her passionately when someone yelled,

"What the hell is going on?!" It was Peter.

Cindy leapt up and Harley looked sheepish as Peter strode over to him.

"Peter I'm sixteen! I'm not doing anything wrong!" Cindy protested as Peter dragged her home,

"Think about Beth and not yourself like you always do!" Peter snapped back and Cindy waved goodbye to Harley,

"Meet me before Ian and Jane's wedding!" She shouted and Harley nodded before blowing her a kiss and heading home and when he arrived home the load moaning sounds that were coming from his parents bedroom indicated that Carol loved her Valentine's present.

Ian and Jane's wedding arrived a few days later and Harley, David, Sonya and Carol were getting ready for the wedding. Harley looked great in a dark blue suit with a white shirt and black shoes, he gelled his hair and applied aftershave while David was in his and Carols bedroom getting ready also and when he saw Harley walk past the resemblance between them was uncanny, he just hoped that Harley turned out to be a better man than what he had been.

"Someone looks sexy" Carol whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. David sighed heavily and turned around. Carol looked lovely herself as she always did whatever she wore. Sonya came in and moaned,

"Oh God you two, get a room!"

Sonya was dressed in a silver dress with a white shawl as she was a bridesmaid for Ian and Jane as was Cindy and Harley couldn't wait to see her.

Carol and David went downstairs and Harley followed with Liam, their relationship was better now but Harley knew they would never be close.

As promised he met up with Cindy outside Ian and Jane's and they went to the wedding together while David decided to go with Max for some reason and Carol and Sonya went together. All the time Harley kept a look out for Dot whom he hadn't seen for a while. Then again he hadn't seen Nick or Charlie since Ronnies accident that left her in a coma.

The wedding took place half an hour later, Jane looked lovely in her green wedding dress and her brother Christian had turned up too. Harley had never met him before but having spoken to him earlier on, he had quite liked him even the revelation that he was gay and married didn't bother him.

Harley and Cindy and Carol and David held each other's hands as the ceremony progressed and they had all waited with baited breath after Jane stopped speaking during the vows thinking she was having second thoughts but this was a false alarm and soon Ian and Jane were declared Husband and Wife with everyone cheering.

"Lets hope this marriage lasts." David mumbled as Ian and Jane walked down the aisle.

At the reception Harley and Cindy sat together in the corner kissing and holding hands and Carol looked at them happy that Harley had found someone he cared about. But Harley was still wondering about Dot and Nick and hoped that nothing bad had happened to her because of him. Even Fatboy didn't know where she was and he was round more times than Harley. Then Ian and Jane were nowhere to be seen and Cindy decided to look for them,

"I'll meet you outside in a bit." She said before kissing him and leaving with Beth and Bobby.

Then at last Dot appeared.

Harley looked at Dot and knew that something was not right with her. He waited until Carol and David got talking to Mick and Linda before he made his way over to her with Charlie following behind. "Dot what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her shoulder, she was trembling and then she cried out, "I've killed my son!" Harley stood back in shock as did Charlie and her cry had alerted Carol and David who had heard what she had said. Harley kept hold of her while digesting what she had said,"You haven't killed him Dot. He took an overdose!" Charlie said while David scowled at Charlie whom he didn't like at all. Carol stayed with Dot while Harley went to Cindy who had been waiting for him.

But she wasn't there. Harley thought that this was strange as she had always turned up when she said she would. She had been gone quite a while. Harley decided to go and look for her.

"Where you going?" Max called as he catch up with Harley. Harley walked on not interested in what his uncle had to say. Max turned him around and said in low voice,

"Your dad isn't bothered about you, you know. He thinks more about his ego than he does about you. He's abandoned your mum that many times and he's broken so many marriages in his path. Your better off going back to April, she'll look after you"

Harley raised his eyebrows at Maxs dissing of his dad and snapped,

"My dad does want me and I'm gonna be working with him soon at the car lot so you better get used to it. Don't you ever say such horrible things about him again, do you hear me?"

Max sneered then,

"Oh dear looks like he's worked his magic on you. Well don't say I didn't warn you. You'll end up just like him you mark my words." And he walked off in the opposite direction then as Harley walked on, a rough pair of hands grabbed hold of his shoulders, it was Peter.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister? She's only sixteen!" Peter yelled and Harley shook his head,

"She's not underage Peter! I'm not hurting her or making her do anything she doesn't want to do! I love her!" Harley yelled back, pushing Peter away from him. Peter shook his head and shook his head and walked home.

Harley walked up the street and saw that Deals on Wheels was still open which puzzled him because it was normally closed by now. He slowly walked towards the car lot and peered through a gap in the door and realised that someone was already inside. He opened the door slowly and Harley was stunned by who it was...

"Ben!" Harley exclaimed as Ben turned around and smiled smugly at him.

"Harley what a nice surprise seeing you here." Ben sneered as he held a wade of money in his hand.

"What you doing with that? Put it back!" Harley shouted as he locked the door behind him. Ben became angry by this,

"Open that door now!" Ben shouted but then the door unlocked and Max was standing there, having heard the yelling coming from inside.

"What's going on?! Ben, what you doing with that money?! Give it here now or I'll get the cops!" Max went to lunge at him but Ben backed away mockingly.

"You'll get the cops eh? That's weird since you were screwing saga that copper whose death my dad went to prison for! Maybe I'll tell everyone you and her had a thing going on" he sneered before turning towards Harley,

"And you, son of a homewrecker and a slapper. No wonder you are all screwed up. Slept with Lola did you? Mother of my daughter? Now your having it away with the daughter of someone who tried to kill her husband. Are you mental or something?"

Harley felt his fists clench at these harsh words and then Peter arrived,

"Harley what's going on? I could hear something." Peter said and then Ben laughed,

"Oh look, my ickle wickle nephew all grown up with a six pack. Screwing Maxs daughter now are you? Lola wasn't good enough for you?" Max began clapping his hands.

"Oh dear Ben. Think your Mr big man do you? Trying to follow in daddy Phil's shoes? Well guess what? I own the arches now and I own deals on wheels. You Mitchell's think your special don't you? But your not. Face it Ben. You lose." Max said mockingly and Ben felt humiliated. Then grabbing some piping on the floor, he lunged for max. All the men yelled and shouted as they tried pull Ben of Max who was trying to make a bolt for the door but Ben pulled him back by his tie trying to strangle him. Then Harley, knowing that Ben was in intending to kill Max, grabbed the piping from him and hit him across the head, Ben fell in the floor.

He wasn't moving and Max, Peter and Harley stared down at him, all thinking the same thing. Harley began to cry. He believed he had killed him.

"Oh my God. He's dead isn't it?" He cried and Max just stared at Ben who still wasn't moving, Peter held onto Harley who cried in his shoulder. Max got up,

"Harley get out of here now! Peter, go to the arches and turn the lights on. He can't stay here." Max commanded and Harlye taking one last look at Ben, ran out crying. Peter went over to the arches and turned the lights on.

Max then went to close the curtains and turn the lights off when Ben suddenly grabbed his leg, sending him crashing onto the floor,

"My dad's gonna kill you!" Ben yelled as he kept a firm hold on Maxs leg. Out of panic Max grabbed the piping and smashed it over Ben's head again.

This time he delivered the killer blow not Harley.

And Peter had witnessed it all. After a few seconds he came back in the carlot and both of them looked at each other and at Ben.

"He's dead for sure but I'm not letting my nephew go down murder. Well move him to the arches, make it look suicide." Max said and Peter was to traumatised to say anything as they moved the body.

Harley was heading home the events of what happens earlier replaying in his mind and he felt himself become numb with shock.

He'd killed somebody and that somebody was Phil Mitchell's son.

He couldn't take it in what he had thought he had done, it seemed like a nightmare that he wouldn't wake up from. Just then Carol and David came out of the vic and the look on their faces indicated to Harley that something bad had happened, he ran over over to them,

"What's happened? Mum? Dad?" He said in a panicked tone and Carol replied in a numb voice,

"Dots handed herself into the police." She said and Harleys eyes widened with shock. Why had she done it? It wasn't her fault. When Carol and David went home with Charlie, Liam and Sonya, who had earlier delivered Kim Foxs premature daughter into the world, Harley decided to see Cindy and there, outside Jane and Ian's house, she stood there, crying. Harley held his arms out to her,

"Cindy what's wrong babe?" He said softly and Cindy cried,

"It was Bobby. He killed Lucy. He hit her over the head with a jewellery box. And Jane helped move her body."

Harley was stunned. So much had happened tonight; Dot going to prison, Lucy's killer being revealed, Ian and Jane's wedding.

But the biggest shock of all was that he had supposedly had murdered Ben Mitchell in cold blood.

As he held Cindy in his arms, he was unaware that the real culprit was his own uncle Max Branning.


	22. Chapter 22 A Guilty Conscience

Over the next few days Harley barely slept. His mind was continually focused on that fateful night when he supposedly had bludgeoned Ben Mitchell to death and it was playing on his mind. He was a murderer. A cold blooded murderer.

Or so he thought?

And that wasn't all. Dot was now in prison on a murder charge and Carol was doing all she can to get her out of jail, hoping that Jim didn't find out. He had not been in the best of health recently and Harley feared his time was coming. This saddened him greatly as he didn't have a relationship with him as he hadn't seen him much since he was a baby.

He slowly began getting dressed and hoped and prayed that Max had done something with Ben's body or at least made it look suicide, knowing that Ben was a troubled soul.

He went downstairs and saw Sonya sitting with Liam at the table, David and Carol had both gone to work and Son has daughter Rebecca was in cardiff.

"Morning Harley, you at work today?" Sonya asked as she did herself a cup of tea, Harley nodded,

"Yeah I'm helping Max out. I'm getting paid extra to do this shift." He said in a false cheery voice and he grabbed a price of toast and sat down. Liam barely communicated with him and this didn't bother Harley at all.

"What do you think will happen with Dot?" Harley asked and Sonya shrugged,

"I don't know but she isn't a murderer. Anyone with eyes can see that." She responded wondering why Rebecca hadn't called her, constantly checking her phone. Harley saw this gesture and said,

"Call Martin. Have a talk with him. You'll patch things up."

Sonya then slammed her phone down.

"Why?! Just because your in a relationship now, you the state of my marriage?! Well if you must know we're divorced now and Rebecca favours her dad over me so in future keep your nose out of my business!" Sonya snapped and Harley, stunned that she did that, stormed off out of the house, really needing Cindy at this moment.

He walked over to Ian's house and waited till Cindy came to the door. She smiled at him but Beth wasn't with her and Harley noticed Peter in the background looking sheepish.

"Hello babe, your alright?" Harley said lovingly to Cindy who responded with a passionate kiss, Bobby rolled his eyes and Harley became wary of him following the discovery he had killed Lucy albeit not intentionally.

Jane came in and was carrying Beth who was giggling at her which saddened Cindy as she was beginning to believe that Beth liked Jane better.

Cindy led Harley upstairs and shut her bedroom door, she had wanted to do this for a while but was worried that Harley would think it was to soon but Harley was up for it as she was and immediately pulled out a condom having bought it a while ago.

"Oh prepared for it are we?" Cindy mumbled suggestively as Harley lay on the bed and he winked at her then.

"I'm always ready for u babe." He whispered before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

An hour later they lay in bed and Harley was holding Cindy in his arms feeling happy and in love and he had forgotten what had happened that night in the car lot.

"I better get up before Ian and Jane see us and flip their lids not to mention your mum and dad." Cindy whispered and Harley nodded before kissing her. As they were getting dressed Harley started thinking back to the night in the car lit and it all came crashing down once again. He needed to know where Ben's body was. And he needed to know whether or not he would be implicated.

As he walked downstairs and headed out, Peter catches up with him,

"Harley, are you ok?" Peter asked and Harley shrugged,

"Well what do you think?! I killed Phil Mitchell's son and made it look like suicide." Harley snapped and Peter opened his mouth to say that it wasn't Harley who did it. That Max had delivered the killer blow. But for some reason he kept his mouth shut. Instead he said,

"I'm leaving Walford. With Lauren. She's pregnant with my baby and were going to New Zealand."

Harley rolled his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

"Guilty conscience eating away at you is it?!" Can't wait to get away from here?!" Harley shouted prodding Peter in the chest. Peter shook his head.

"Its not like that Harley honestly. There's nothing in walford to keep me here. Lucy died here, my little brother killed her, I'm not needed anymore. I want to raise my child away from the dramas and horrors of walford."

Harley had heard enough and stormed off to the car lot. He needed to get some closure somehow. He banged the door repeatedly. David had finished work and was at home with Carol now.

Max opened the door and folded his arms over his chest looked irritated,

"Will you keep the noise down?! You'll draw attention to yourself and me! Get in!" He snapped, dragging Harley into the car lot by the collar of his leather jacket. Harley paced up and down,

"Max tell me what you have done with Ben's body! I need to know!" Harley shouted and Max sat down at David's desk,

"He's in the arches. It's locked. I put him in a car and turned the car fumes on. I've written a suicide letter. Don't worry for God's sake!" He said trying to be calm but continually glancing out the window.

"He's been there for a few days. Surely someone must have noticed!" Harley shouted and at that moment Max leapt out of his chair and grabbed Harley by the scruff of the neck,

"Why should I be so concerned? I'm not the one who killed him am I?" Max shouted and Harley felt the tears coming.

"I know you didn't and I wish what happened never happened.."

"Harley, you can't change what happened the other night. Face it. You killed Ben, I saw you and the only reason we made it look like suicide was to save your skin!" Max shouted, actually believing his lie. Harley began to shake as the tears fell, "Max I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He cried and Max embraced him, feeling guilty about the killer secret he was keeping. If David found out he was a dead man.

"Look you must never say anything to anyone otherwise you, me and Peter will be locked up, do you hear?" Max mumbled and Harley nodded, trembling inside. He left a few minutes later, tears running down his face while Max poured himself a scotch trying to calm down. His conscience was plaguing him constantly and he needed to make sure Harley didn't say a word in his fragile state of mind. He vowed to keep a close eye on him.

The very next day Peter prepared himself to leave for New Zealand and was at the cemetery attending Lucy's grave, Lauren stood beside him and they grieved for her and her short life. For all her faults Lucy was his sister and he loved her so much and missed her terribly.

Harley watched them both tearing up at the sight and walked over to them, Peter was one of his close friends in the time he had been in Albert Square and he would never forget that.

"Good luck Peter and I hope your kid turns out to be a good person. Lucy would be proud." Harley said embracing him and Lauren, Peter smiled and nodded and made his way out of the cemetery with Lauren but then he stopped and went back to Harley who was looking at Lucy's grave. He leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Your innocent. You didn't kill Ben. Max did. He hit him over the head. I saw him."

Harleys eyes widened at this bit of information and his conscience suddenly became clear.

His own uncle was a murderer and was trying to implicate him in it.

Clenching his fists, he stormed out of the cemetery and made his way back to the car lot.

Max was sitting at the desk reading the accounts when a loud banging was heard.

"Max open this door! Or I will break the door down! I know the truth!" Harley yelled and Max immediately opened the door and once it was open Harley punched Max on the nose.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Max shouted as blood trickled down his nose. Harley pointed a finger at his uncle whom he was so full of hate for right now.

"You was one who killed Ben Mitchell. You hit him again when I left the car lot! You split his skull open!" Harley yelled. Max looked stunned and was now quite scared.

"Look let me explain..." max started to say and and Harley was thunderstruck at Max trying to justify himself.

"How can you justify the fact that you are a murderer?!" Harley yelled again and at that moment Max lost it and lunged for him, hitting him again and again and again.

Then the door opened and David and Carol were both standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Carol yelled while Max looked sheepish and realised his secret was going to be revealed.


	23. Chapter 23 Harleys life unravels

Max and Harley both stood rooted to the spot as Carol and David both looked at them, both wanting to know what's been going on.

"Max what the hell has been going on?!" David shouted and Max swallowed knowing that the truth had to come out sooner or later. He just didn't think now was the time.

"Its nothing David. Harley had a misunderstanding that's all. It's sorted now." Max said sheepishly and Harley glared at him, furious with his lies.

"Max, no more lies!" Carol snapped, knowing something had happened and she wanted to to know what it was. And more to the point how did it involve her son? Harley knew he couldn't lie to his parents so he took a deep breath and mumbled,

"Max killed Ben Mitchell and me and Peter was involved. I thought I killed him because I hit him but Max delivered the fatal blow after I left the car lot."

Carol stared at her son and David looked at Max and pulling back his fist rammed into his face, breaking his nose in the process, Max staggered backwards blood dripping onto the floor.

"Don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's saying! The boy is out of control!" Max said thickly as blood poured from his nose. David grabbed his shirt and pinned him a against the wall,

"Don't you dare make excuses Max! You took my boy and you twisted him round your finger!" David shouted and Carol stood there looking from her crying son to her brother whom she had just discovered that he was a killer and had gotten her son involved.

"How could you Max? How could you?!" She shouted, going over to hit him but David held her back, holding her in his arms. Harley stood back as everything started to unravel in front of him.

"How could I?! How could you more like?! I know Harley isn't April's kid. He's yours and his!" Max yelled, pointing at David who looked all set to murder him. Max felt triumphant at that moment thinking that Carol would take what he would tell her.

"Do u really want to criticize me for keeping something to myself?! You both are just as bad! How can u not say that u produced that kid?!"Max shouted pointing at Harley who was sat in a corner nearby. Carol looked her younger brother for a few moments then shouted back,

"I know I shouldn't have kept that a secret but can you honestly blame me for keeping that a secret? If Derek found out he would have killed me!I thought I was doing the right thing but I'm glad were here again because now we can be a family which unfortunately doesn't include you!"

Max stared at his sister knowing now she was turning her back on him, he felt the tears coming. Carol, David and Harley all left together while Max was left alone feeling angry and hurt. He couldn't believe that his big sister was turning her back on him. She should be supporting him but instead she had chosen to her son. Max wasn't going to let them get away with it. He had to have to time to think...

Harley sat on the sofa while David nursed his wounds on his face. His bottom lip was cut and he had a black eye. Carol was looking at her son worried about how all this was having an impact on him. The last thing she wanted was him back in hospital.

"Oh Harley why didn't you tell us?", Carol asked as she rubbed his back, Harley shrugged,

"I don't know. I was frightened I suppose. I thought I was a murderer." The tears were filing his eyes and he wiped them on the back of his hoodie. Carol took hold of his hand and David's and whispered,

"Were all in this together. We're a family and we have to stick together."

Harley nodded and David held Carol in his arms. He himself was not sure what to think of the whole situation. His son had been a potential murderer and now it was all coming to a head. He knew that having Max arrested wouldn't be easy somehow. David knew Max all to well.

Weeks went by and everything calmed down for a while. David and Carol were loved up again and Harley found the time to spend with Cindy and Beth. But then one afternoon Harley was walking with Cindy along the park. She was dressed in her school uniform and was pushing Beth in her pram but Harley could tell something wasn't right.

"Cindy? Why aren't you at school?" Harley asked as Beth giggled at him. Cindy shrugged,

"I'm struggling I suppose. Jane's bonded with Beth more than me. So I'm hoping that today if I spend time with her maybe I can want her and bond with her." Cindy said and this worried Harley. Truth be told Jane had bonded with Beth ever since she and Ian came back from their honeymoon.

"Cindy I know it's hard but Beth's your daughter and your responsibility." Harley said softly but Cindy wasn't listening. Beth was crying and she couldn't handle it any longer. She began walking away leaving Harley with Beth.

"Cindy? Cindy?! Cindy, come back!" Harley yelled after her but Cindy kept on walking determined to get away. Harley stood there holding Beth in his arms as he soothed her. She was very pretty. Just like Cindy. Harley was really worried about Cindy Now. Worried that she didn't want her daughter anymore.

At last Cindy returned crying and Harley held her in his arms.

"I can't cope with Beth anymore Harley. She's to much responsibility. I'm going to put her up for adoption." She cried and Harley was visibility shocked by her outburst.

"Cindy you don't mean that." He said softly but Cindy shook her head,

"I can't take care of her Harley. She deserves better. And...I can't stay in walford anymore." She added sadly, Harley looked at her, shocked by her words.

"What?! What do you mean, you can't be here anymore?"he asked, feeling hurt and angry. Cindy looked at him,

"To much has happened here Harley and I can't stay here because I'm reminded of so much.I'm going to go back to Devon." Cindy said and Harley was hurt by this, feeling she was abandoning him. She walked away then, pushing Beth and Harley stood there, hurt and emotionally scarred.

He sat on a bench and looked at all the children playing and thought why his life was unravelling once again. He had lost his girlfriend, he had lost some of his friends and he had even lost his innocence. When he had gotten involved with the Ben Mitchell murder, his life had changed forever. He would be haunted by the thought of being a part of his murder.

Weeks passed and Harley was once again plagued with guilt even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

Then one afternoon in April Harley had finished helping Carol out in the cafe when he came up with a suggestion.

"Mum, do you think I can go and see Granddad today? It will help me take my mind of things."

Carol thought for a moment then nodded,

"That's a good idea." She said smiling at him and Harley kissed her cheek and left the cafe, catching a bus that had just pulled up. Then the phone rang and Carol answered it and her face fell when she took the message...

Harley got off the bus half an hour later and headed towards the care home where his grandad was. This was the first time he had met his grandad since he was baby and he was very nervous. He buzzed the front desk and watched it open before heading inside. He sat in the waiting area waiting for his grandads care worker to see him. He waited and waited and began suspecting something wasn't right. Finally she came out and seeing Harley waiting, she went over to him,

"Hello can I help you?" She asked and Harley nodded,

"Yeah I'm Harley wicks, Jim Brannings grandson. Is he alright because I'm supposed to be visiting him?" Harley asked and then he noticed the stunned look on the care workers face.

"Do you not know?" She asked and Harley looked puzzled ,

"What's going on?" He asked as she led him into a quiet room, she sat him down and said gravely,

"Mr Branning died today. We have already contacted his next kin to notify them. I'm so sorry."

Harley stood there shocked by what he heard. His grandad whom he had never seen much was dead and he had to find out by a care worker. He nodded and at her and left the care home, numb with shock . Then he sank to his knees and let out a gut wrenching sob, the grief finally becoming to much for him to take. Everything was falling apart and he didn't how much more he could take.


	24. Chapter 24 Everything unravells

Following Jim's death everything had gone quiet at the jackson/wicks household as Carol was still coming to terms with her father's death. She and Jim had never had a close relationship and she didn't know how to feel about him dying. She had taken out her frustration out on Max and Harley felt she had every right as Max was prioritising his cars over the funeral arrangements which Carol had control over. Sonya and David had managed to allow her to let her grief out and then the arrangements started but Harley had other things on his mind as well as losing his grandfather whom he didn't really know. Ben had reported missing by Phil and Sharon and Only max and Harley knew that Ben was never coming back. Max had disposed of the body and Harley didn't know where he was but he knew eventually Ben would be found and Harley hoped that Max wouldn't land him in it.

Harley nowadays spent most of his time with Jay and Lola. He wasn't sure whether to forgive Cindy for abandoning their relationship and for leaving Beth whom he loved as his own. He had seen Liam with them both a lot recently and concluded that Cindy had moved on.

"Sorry about your granddad" Jay had said when Harley had told him and Harley had nodded but it had not registered yet that he had gone. Nancy was also hanging around and she felt the same way as Harley did. Her own granddad Stan had just died of cancer and the funeral was at the Sam place as Jim's. Harley had found that strange as Sonya had just started a relationship with Tina, Nancy's aunt. But he hadn't commented, the last thing he wanted was an argument. He felt sorry for his mum who was fuming over the fact that Sonya and Tina had matching tattoos done while she had been left alone to organize everything.

"Look guys can we hang out another day? I'm not in the mood" Harley mumbled and he walked away suddenly wanting to be at home.

Harley came home later that night and found that the house was practically deserted. He looked around and went into the kitchen, he sat at the table wondering where everyone was and then a voice called out,

"Waiting for mummy I see."

It was Sonya.

Harley rolled his eyes in expiration and mumbled,

"No. Just want to know where she and dad are."

Sonya sighed,

"They have gone to collect Granndads things. Anyway I Don't know why you are so bothered. It's not like you knew him personally."

Harley shot up from his chair,

"Yeah as if your bothered. You think your the doting daughter getting everything organised. But you don't give a Damon about mum. All you care about is your own personal feelings!" Harley shouted and Sonya slapped him sending him flying across the table.

"You don't even bloody know me! What do you care about my personal feelings?! You come back here as the long lost son and think you own the place! Well guess what mate? You don't!" Sonya yelled and she stormed off out the house. Harley examined his cut forehead and winced in pain as he tried bathing it with cold water. He didn't like Sonya at all. She thought more about herself than she did about the family. She had the cheek to get a tattoo done while Carol had struggled to get the funeral arrangements done. He went upstairs and settled into a restless sleep hoping to feel better in the morning.

The day of Jim's funeral arrived and Harley woke up early getting dressed in his black suit and combing his hair and as he stared at himself in the mirror he realised just how much he looked like his dad.

He went downstairs and met up with Carol and David in the kitchen, both of them silent while Sonya was talking to Rebecca. The car arrived and to Harleys horror Max was sharing a car with them. He had hoped to stay away from Max after what he had done but today it seemed that was impossible task.

"Don't even think about speaking to me." Harley mumbled to Max and Max sighed as the car began to drive away.

As they arrived at the church Harley sat by David who was silent and holding Carol s hand. Harley smiled at them both in sympathy and they smiled back but somehow something didn't seem right about their smile. But then again nothing had been the same since that night with Max. When it was Maxs turn to make a speech, Harley rolled his eyes knowing that it would be interesting to see. As max stood up and spoke Harley switched off not wanting to listen to his voice and it wasn't until Max said he was glad Jim was dead that Harley finally registered what was said.

"How dare you say that!" Harley yelled just as Dot came in and Harley turned and see her handcuffed to a officer. Max sat down and Dot did her speech, Harley teared up at this because he hated the thought of her being in prison alone. When the funeral was over Harley hugged Dot.

"Stay strong Dot. You won't be in prison for long I promise." Harley whispered in her ear just as the warden led her away. He hoped that his words were right as he didn't like her being locked away night and day. Dot should be freed.

After the wake Carol and David were in the kitchen both emotionally drained, not just because of the funeral but because of Max and his betrayal. He had murdered Ben Mitchell and Phil now was going to discover this and the fact that their son had been implicated had thrown a spanner in the works. Carol leaned against the sink feeling exhausted and emotional and David got up and put his arms around her,

"I love you Carol, I always have" David whispered as his massaged his wife's tense shoulders. Carol sighed and smiled, "I love you too" She whispered back before engaging in a tender kiss. David was being her rock just like she had been when Pat died and both were feeling so lucky to be in each other's lives. They couldn't live without each other and that was a fact. And they weren't going to allow Maxs criminal ways to get in the way of that. The fact that he had tried to implicate their son had devastated them both as neither if them thought that he would stoop so low. But he had proven them both knew that they had to stick together and make sure Harley was protected otherwise they risked losing him again. This time for good.

Harley was in town when the phone rang. It was Max.

"Harley it's Ben. There found his body." Max said in a small voice and Harley nearly dropped his phone.

"What do you mean they found his body?!" Harley shouted, not be living what he was hearing.

"They have found his body. They found it this morning. Phil's gone on a rampage. The police are going round asking everyone who had seen Ben the night he disappeared. They will probably ask you."

Harley put the phone down shaking inside. Max had better Not have said anything that would land him in trouble. He took several deep breaths and walked on keeping his head down.

For the remainder of the day, he kept his head down and tried to think of something other than the fact that Ben had been found.

However later that night, there was a loud banging at the front door. David answered it and two police officers including DCI keeble were stood at the door.

"Wed like to speak to a Mr Harley Wicks. Does he live here?" DCI Keeble said and Harley came to the door nodding.

"Mr Wicks we'd like to speak to you about your whereabouts the night Ben Mitchell was killed."

She said and Harley swallowed. David was standing in the doorway and heard everything.

"You can't take Harley! He hasn't done anything!" He shouted going to the door. Harley pushed him back,

"Dad I'm going to be ok honestly. Just stay at home I'll be home soon." Harley said bravely as he was led away by the police officers. David and Carol watched their son go, both frightened for him.

Harley sat in the police station as the two officers questioned him,

"Where we're you The night if the murder?" DCI keeble asked and Harley sighed,

"I was at Ian and Jane's wedding. I was with my mum and dad. I then went to see my uncle Max Branning at the car lot."Harley answered and DCI keeble said,

"What was your relationship to Ben Mitchell?"

"Erm...Well we didn't really speak to each other much but we did have an argument because he dissed my mum and dad but that was it."

"Do you know anyone who would want to kill Ben Mitchell?"

"No. No one I can think off."

Finally after an agonising hour, DCI Keeble let Harley go and Harley breathed a sigh of relief. He just hoped that they wouldn't question him again.

Back at home David was tidying Harleys room when he found his mobile phone on the drawer. Picking it up he sent a text to Max.

"Come to the car lot we need to talk"

David gave a small smirk. It was time to get revenge.


	25. Chapter 25 Confrontations and decisions

David waited in the kitchen for Harley to come home. Harley was supposed to be home by now and there was no sign of him. David was getting worried, Sonia had taken Carol out and David was left alone. He was worried about Carol and how badly she had been affected by Jims passing. David knew that Harley had also been affected because he had never had the chance to have a proper relationship with him while he was alive. Finally the front door opened and Harley came in stinking of booze and fags.

"Oh my God Harley. What have you been doing to yourself?!"David shouted, the smell was making him feel sick, Harley shrugged and sat at the table.

"Max is trying to get me in trouble with the law isn't he? He's my uncle and he's trying to ruin my life." Heat mumbled as he took of his hoodie. David stared at the handsome face of his son and his heart broke for him. Max was so dead now for doing to his sons state of mind.

"I'm going to go into town. I won't be long." David grabbed his coat and left the house. Harley put his head in his hands and wept believing all this was his fault.

Max walked along the park towards the car lot and for a moment he actually could have sworn that the swings began swinging by themselves and he stopped for a bit. He was a certain he saw Lucy for a split second but maybe it was all in his head? Ever since Ben's murder his mind had gone paranoid. He carried on walking and opened the car lot door.

"I'm here Harley. What do you want to see me about?" He called out.

Then the light switch was flicked on and turning around on his seat was David sporting a devilish smirk.

"What you doing here?! Get out!" Max yelled and David could see that he was trembling. He got up and grabbed Max by the scruff of the neck pushing him onto a chair nearby.

"You devious old rat! I know your games Max and now your trying to land my son in it! The police questioned him today and you were spotting speaking to them this morning!" David spat, Max took several deep breaths.

"I don't know what your talking about! I haven't done anything!" Max yelled back trying to get up but David pushed him back down.

"Don't you bloody lie to me because I swear I'll rip you to pieces! You have tried to land my son into trouble and he hasn't done a thing. Yeah he may have hit Ben but he didn't deliver the killer blow! You did!"

David paced the car lot up and down the anger overcoming him like a raging volcano about to rupture.

"So what we're you thinking when you split open Ben's skull ? Did you think oh no I've killed somebody or did you think Bingo! Now I will split up my sister's family up for good and I can get on with my life?! David snarled as he walked around Max. Max avoided looking at him,"I never meant..."

"Never meant to what?! You never meant to land my son in it?! You took my boy and you twisted him round your little finger!" Max didn't say anything and put his head in his hands.

"Do you realise what you've done to us? You've broken Carols heart, you broken my boys spirit and now your trying to make out your a victim in all this! Well your not! Your a selfish arrogant tosser who doesn't think about anyones feelings but your own! " David shouted shoving Max onto the floor by the throat.

"And let me tell you something, you'll pay for all you've done! May be not now but you will do!

He put Max onto his feet and pointed a finger into his chest,

"Now what's going to happen now is I'm going to see my family and try and repair some of the damage. As for you if you ever pull a stunt like that again and I swear on my mum and dads grave one of us will go down. You if I tell the police what you have done or me for murder but either way you stay the hell away from us!" David shouted. Max nodded, tears running down his face.

"I won't say nothing I promise." He managed to say massaging his throat. David scowled at him and walked out of the car lot, happy that Max wouldn't say anything now.

On the day of Ben's funeral Harley comforted Abi who had been seeing him at the time of his death despite the fact that Ben was gay a fact that Harley knew personally. Jay watched as they both got in the car together feeling slightly jealous then he too followed in the same car as Phil and Sharon. Harley kept quiet throughout the journey guilt overcoming him.

He sat on the front row in between Abi and Jay watching a grief stricken Phil deliver the eulogy then everyone went to the gravesite . Guilt welled up inside Harley as he watched instead he was prepared Ben being lowered into the ground . Knowing who had killed him was the hardest realization of all His own uncle was a killer and yet he wasn't taking responsibility for his actions instead he was prepared to let Harley rot in jail for a crime he didn't commit. Harley suddenly ran off and grew up on a nearby car park, it was all becoming to much for him. He couldn't think anymore. The guilt was eating him away inside and he couldn't control it no matter how hard he tried.

"Are you ok?" Abi asked as he staggered back to the car, he nodded smiling weakly and looking white as a sheet, he followed abi back to the car. Harley sat in total silence not knowing what to do. He couldn't live with the guilt anymore. He made a decision.

After that night, David was waiting for him as was Carol. Harley took a deep breath and went into the kitchen shutting the door behind him. Carol looked really worried as did David as Harley looked pale and withdrawn. He looked like a lost little boy. He sat at the table and Carol did him a cup of tea.

"Mum dad, I've been thinking a lot recently." Had ok mumbled as he sipped the tea. Carol sat in front of him,

"What about?" She asked taking his hands into hers.

"Everything. Max, Cindy, Ben's murder, knowing I'm your son. It's all getting to much. I can't handle it anymore. I've made a decision."

David sat down next to him.

"What's that then?" He asked already dreading the answer.

"I've decided to leave Walford. Me and Jay are going to Ibiza. We're going next week."

David and Carol looked at Harley in shock and disbelief, their hearts breaking. They were going to lose their boy.

Max was going to pay.


	26. Chapter 26 Flashback

December 1996

Carol wasn't feeling very well. She had felt sick all day and Alan wasn't sure what was wrong. Though they were back together it was clear there were still cracks in the marriage. The fact that Carol had confessed to a affair with David Wicks had been like a dagger through the heart for Alan and though he had forgiven Carol, the pain was still with him and wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. Carol headed of the laundrette and Pat, who was worried about her, came in,

"You alright, Carol love?" She asked wondering if David had been in touch, two weeks earlier he had headed off to Milan in floods of tears after everyone had turned against him.

"I'm fine Pat. Heard from David?" Carol asked just as eager to know if he was alright.

"I heard you've not been feeling well lately. Is everything ok?" She asked rubbing carols back as another wave of nausea over came her. "Carol, I know it's none of my business but do you think there might be a possibility that your pregnant?"

Carol looked at pat for a few moments then knew she couldn't rule out the possibility. She had to be, it would explain the reason why she was ill all the time in the mornings. An hour later and Pat returned with a pregnancy test and she gave it to Carol who just looked it at it.

"What if it comes back positive pat?" Carol said nervously, Pat put an arm around her and said,

"This could be my grandchild your carrying. We need to know one way or another."

Carol pottered off to the toilets and Pat waited, she already knew what the answer was going to be. Typical David, running away again.

"Pat, can you come here please?" Carol called from the cubicle and Pat went in and saw Carol crying clutching a positive pregnancy test. She was pregnant and it was David's.

"Pregnant?! But how?!" Alan was furious. His wife who had only just confessed to an affair was now carrying the love child as he put it. He knew that the baby wasn't his because they are no slept together for months.

"I'm sorry Alan but it's true. I'm having David's baby. I found out this morning and I'm so sorry." Carol said tearfully. Just then April come in and seeing the commotion ran to her sisters aid.

"What's going on?" She shouted as she cradled her sister in her arms. Alan turned away,

"She's having david wicks baby!" Alan shouted and Carol sobbed into her sister.

"Alan, you cheated first! She retaliated, she didn't mean to get pregnant!" April shouted back.

"Well she's getting rid of it first thing in the morning because I'm not bringing up someone else's baby!" Alan yelled and he stormed off upstairs. Carol cried in her sisters arms. April herself didn't have any children as she was unable to do so so she envied the fact that her sister was more than capable of producing. She also knew that Carol wouldn't have an abortion because it was David's child was carrying.

"Oh April I don't wanna get rid of David's baby. This baby is my only reminder of what we had. But I don't want my marriage to break away, I just don't know what to do." Carol cried as April cuddled her close. Then she came up with a solution.

"Let me raise it."

Carol looked up, and stared at her sister long and hard.

"What put the baby for adoption?"

April nodded, "it looks like it's your only option. You don't want to get rid of the baby but you don't want your marriage to end. Plus it will be good for me. I can't have kids and this could be my only chance."

April made it sound so easy but Carol knew that when the time came it would be difficult. Carol knew the chances of having David's baby and raising it was very low. She was married and the baby wasn't his. April was the only chance she had of saving her marriage and the only chance April had of being being a mother.

"You know Carol You will still be able to see the child when it's born. I wouldn't take the baby away from you completely." April said reassuringly but Carol didn't seem convinced though she smiled all the same. The only good thing about it was the fact that she would be carrying David's baby for nine months.

"Alright April. I'll do it. I'll allow you to raise the baby." Carol said finally and April smiled, knowing her dreams of being a mother were about to come true.

Over the next few months Carol took care of her body and tried her best to conceal her pregnancy. Pat was aware of the plan and though she felt sad that she wouldn't be able to have a relationship with her unborn grandchild, she knew it was for the best. When it was discovered that Carol was expecting a boy, April decorated a spare bedroom in her house and got Nickos to buy baby supplies. This was a dream come true for April and no one had suspected a thing.

"Come on Mrs Jackson push!" The midwife yelled as Carol lay writhering in agony on the bed, Carol screamed as she pushed, keeping a tight grip on April's hand as the midwife checked on her.

"One last push Miss Jackson!" She shouted over the screaming and Carol screamed as she gave a final push. Then the cries of a newborn baby echoed across the room as the midwife cleaned him up. April cried as the baby was handed over to Carol. He had dark fifty hair and big blue eyes.

"Harley. If you don't mind April I'd like to call him Harley." Carol said as she cradled her newborn son in her arms. April nodded and looked at the baby who was now sleeping. This was her son and she couldn't wait to take him home. She left for a while and Carol was asleep.

After a while the door opened and in walked David who had been notified of the birth by Pat earlier that day. He walked over to Carol and kissed her forehead before walking over to where the baby lay. He teared up as he picked the baby up and held him close.

"Oh God your so beautiful. Just like your mummy." David whispered as he held him. The baby gurgled as he looked up at David.

"I wish I could be a father to you. I really do but I can't. I can't handle being a parent. It's better this way." David cried as he cuddled his newborn son.

He put the baby back in the bassinet and gave a look of love to him and Carol who was still asleep. He slowly walked out, crying his heart out.

Six months passed and April and Nikcos were watching Frankie crawling on the floor. They had moved back to Greece which had broken Carols heart as she hadn't expected that to happen. Carol sent stuff occasionally but April kept them hidden knowing that Carol was having second thoughts about the adoption. Suddenly a loud knocking interrupted the happy moment and April

passed Harley to Nikcos who took him upstairs. April opened the door and was shocked to see David standing on the doorstep, his face like thunder.

"Where's my son?!" He shouted barging past April and walking around the house.

"Get out David! What on earth are you doing here?!" She shouted trying to drag him towards the door.

"My mum has told me what you did! You promised Carol You wouldn't do that!" David yelled and Harley began crying upstairs and David ran upstairs and saw Nikcos trying to calm Harley down. "Put my son down, you Greek bastard!" David yelled as he tried to get hold of Harley. April ran upstairs and pulled him downstairs.

"I'm taking my son. Your not keeping away from me!" David yelled as April opens the door.

"He isn't your son. Not anymore. So stay away from us all. He thinks were his mummy and daddy now anywhere. It's better if he never knows you or Carol! Now just get out and nerve come back!" April shrieked as she threw him out.

David stood there shocked by what had just happened. He felt the tears coming and walked away quickly before anyone saw.

For a while it seemed that everything had gone April and Nikcos way but little did they know 17 years later, it would all come to a head.


	27. Chapter 27 Harleys Farewell

Harley started at the window knowing that by the end of the week he would be saying goodbye to Walford and his family. He didn't know when he would be back but he knew that leaving was the right thing for him. But he had scores to settle first and one of those scores was walking in the street at this very moment...

David was sitting in the car lot wondering if Harley was ok and wondering if he was being serious about leaving. He hoped he wasn't because he had just started getting to know him and hated the fact that Max was making Harley feel like he had done something wrong. He looked at the paper work that had been stacked up and wanted to scream blue murder at the unfairness of it all. Why couldn't he be happy with Carol and his family instead of having a murder at his doorstep?

The door then opened,

"What do you want Max?" He snapped not looking up.

"Dad I need to talk to you." It was Harley and David looked up.

"What's the problem?" Said David and Harley was stunned by the coldness of his voice.

"It's about Max. What's going to happen with him?" Harley asked sitting in front of David who didn't look at him.

"What do you mean what's going to happen with him? There's no evidence to point him to Ben's murder and you still haven't given a statement to the police so it looks like that Max will get away with it or someone else will be blamed." David frustratingly. Harley rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know your upset about me going Dad but it's the only way. I can't stay here because I'm going to be reminded of what I've done for the rest of my life."

David took a deep breath as he leaned against the car lot desk, Harley watched him slowly getting annoyed by his dad's ignorance.

"You know what the real issue don't you?"Harley said and David looked at him,

"Oh yeah what's that?"He snapped and Harley said sharply.

"Me and you."

David scoffed, "Oh really? I thought it had something to do with the rotting Mitchell corpse" he said sarcastically. Harley put his head in his hands. He hated it when his dad was sarcastic, it made him feel small. Like he was a joke that shouldn't be taken seriously.

"You do know your running away don't you? Your running away because you don't want to get involved with your uncle's involvement in Ben's murder even though you witnessed it. The police will think it's you and then you'll be banged. Is that what you want to happen?!" David shouted and Harley sat down then David took a deep breath.

"You know when you was born I travelled to where April lived and I wanted to claim you back so you could live with me. She and her husband wouldn't let me in the house and I became aggressive and went looking for you but they said I wasnt a part of your life anymore." David said softly but Harley stood up.

"You know something dad? We're more alike than what you think. You say I'm running away but it's funny you say that because you always used to run away. You'd make a mess and you would run away and let someone else deal with it. I'm not running away dad I'm starting again and getting away from the crap that is happening. I have nothing to hide but I'm moving on and getting away from the guilt even though I haven't done anything wrong!" Harley snapped and David stared at him knowing his words were true.

"Look I know I'm not dad of the year..." Harley cut his dad off,

"Yeah your to right your not dad of the year! Your a hypocrite! And you know you are!" Harley yelled and Billy came in witnessing the commotion.

"Sorry I'll go", he said awkwardly and David said,

"No Harley was just leaving."

Harley didn't need to be told twice and walked out choking back tears, David felt guilty but didn't go after him.

The end of the week arrived and Harley was packing his bags, upset by how things had turned out with his dad and he knew his mother's heart was breaking. He dragged his suitcase downstairs and waited for Jay to come. Carol came in and hugged her son,

"I can't believe this is it Harley." She said tearfully and Harley rubbed her back affectionately.

"Don't cry mum. It's not forever." Harley said softly and Carol nodded, Sonya comforted her while Liam stood in the doorway.

"We will miss you Harley." Sonya said and Harley gave her a hug.

"Your alright Son, hope Tina looks after you." Harley said and Sonya smiled then Harley held his hand out, to Harley a surprise.

"I'll miss you as well Harley even though we didn't get on most of the time." Liam said with a laugh and Harley shook his hand.

"Look after mum yeah?" Harley said as he grabbed his bag. Carol began to cry just as the door opened and Max stood in the doorway.

"I er heard you was leaving. I wanted to say that Walford won't be the same without you. We all will miss you very much." Max said and he went to embrace Harley but just as he did so he whispered furiously,

"You better have kept your mouth shut!"

Harley whispered back, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

He scowled at Max who quickly left and Harley grabbed his bag and yea fed out of the house for a final time. He had already said his goodbyes to Dot and thanked her for looking after him. He would always be grateful to her for her hospitality and he hoped she would get released from prison soon.

"Harley!" It was Cindy who ran over to him.

"Why are you leaving?" She cried tears running down her face, Harley teared up,

"I can't stay here anymore Cindy. It's full of bad memories but I'll always treasure the good memories such as meeting you." He said stroking Cindy's cheek. Cindy cried as she hugged him close and he kissed her tenderly before handing her his phone number.

"Keep in touch yeah? I love you." Harley said softly and Cindy nodded,

"I love you too." She cried as they parted ways not knowing when they will see each other again. Cindy cried as she watched him go and Jane ran over and held her.

At the moment Jay sent a text to Harley,

"Hey Harley. I'm by the train station. Train will be coming soon."

Harley replied and made his way to the tube. But not before stopping at a nearby phone booth.

David arrived back from the car lot fifteen minutes later and Carol was waiting in the kitchen for him.

"Where have you been? Harleys already gone!" She shouted and David looked at her.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?" He said and Liam said,

"He's leaving for Ibiza. He headed out the door fifteen minutes ago but there is still time to get to him."

David grabbed his car keys and Carol followed behind him, determined their boy once more.

Harley and Jay waited for the train to the airport to arrive. Jay was excited about going to Ibiza but no matter how hard he tried Harley couldn't get excited. He had parted on bad terms with his dad. It devastated him that they had ended things so badly and he knew that if they didn't make up the animosity will always remain. As they got their tickets and made their way to the train, a voice called out.

"Harley wait!" It was David.

Harley turned around and waved at David, Jay watched him go and kept on eye on the time.

"I'm sorry son for the way I've been with you. I want you to have something." David cried as he handed over a small piece of plastic.

"Harley Wicks born 14/7/97 baby of Carol Jackson." It was a identity bracelet that babies wore to identify themselves.

"I kept it. To remind myself of you." Carol said tearfully. David smiled,

"Your always going to be our baby Harley. No matter where you are." David said as he embraced Harley.

"I love you mum and dad." Harley whispered tearfully as he grabbed his bag. The time was fast approaching.

He walked on following Jay to the train boarding it. David put his arm around Carol and watched as the train slowly sped on, Harley stuck his head out ans smiled through his tears waving goodbye before he was out of sight. Carol and David held each other as they walked out the tube station together just as police sirens were heard coming towards Maxs house. Max came out and was immediately hand cuffed.

"Max Branning I'm arresting you for the murder of Ben Mitchell. You don't have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you don't mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say will be given in evidence."

They led him into the police car and drove away and David smiled as did Carol. Harley had done them proud.

After Harleys departure both Carol and David kept in touch with him and were happy that he was loving his new life in Ibiza while he also kept in touch with Cindy and wanted to know everything that was going on. Carol and David were delighted to be reunited with the son they missed so much and they knew that Harley was glad he met them.

The end

**Hope you enjoyed this story as I enjoyed writing it. I've enjoyed every chapter that I've written for the last year and a half. Some more fanfic will be written soon xxx**


End file.
